The House of Bliss
by Warrior of Ice
Summary: Four sisters Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina go westward and find a run-down estate they call "The House of Bliss." Four men of the past and future follow them from the East. Shittenou/senshi
1. Chapter 1

**Story titled in honor of Bliss and Minako, who have done remarkable work on their Silver Memories site, which sprang up when GL went done. Please visit the archives and submit! a href=" Memories/a

Chapter 1

            Reiliana Bliss, the oldest of four sisters, was considered one of the most beautiful girls in their bustling town. Her only other serious competitor in looks was her youngest sister, Minalia. While Amiliana and Litalia were remarkably pretty in their own right, their oldest and youngest sisters' had flashier beauty. Because Minalia was younger than her by four years, Reiliana had been the Bliss girl to catch the eye of almost every single young man in town. She had scorned all of their attentions except one–and that one had been her best friend. 

            When she had finally decided to accept a rich young bachelor's suit, Janus Aureole had begged her to reconsider. The very morning of her wedding day, he had told her loved her and even dared to kiss her. No one else knew the exact words that had passed between them, but her sisters–especially perceptive and very inquisitive Minalia–had guessed when Janus, who had grown up as one of them, nearly the son their parents had never had, left abruptly before the ceremony. Had he stayed, he would have stood as Chad's best man and friend.

            Recently widowed, when Chad had been crushed under the wheels of a carriage in a terrible accident, Reiliana had taken up her maiden name and returned to the tavern her father had opened. Two of her sisters, Lita and Mina, were both unmarried and still worked there. Ami, whom Rei was closest to in age and friendship, was away from home more often. She was apprenticed to the town's doctor. He was an old man, a longtime friend of their father's, and thus willing to take on a female student when others would have scorned her. 

            Things were difficult for the once-prosperous Bliss family: Master Bliss had lost his love for everything in life after his wife died. The tavern had quickly become ill-reputed when all sorts of people traveling through chose the place as a handy location to do business of all kinds. 

            Rei herself had a son around three years old to think of. He had a sunny disposition, slightly-curling blond hair, and her own purple-blue eyes. She had been surprised when Alexander had been born with blond hair. Neither she nor Chad were light-haired, but Minalia was. This indirect passing of genes might also account for his even temper–Rei had long admitted to herself that she was a spitfire when her temper lashed out, and Alexander was amazingly good-natured. 

            Hopefully, she thought to herself, hopefully things would get better soon. While neither Lita nor Mina were planning to marry soon, Ami had a beau by the name of Gregory. Rei had only met him once and thought him rather shifty but attributed it to his nervousness at meeting the family. Whenever Ami was home, she spouted all sorts of nonsense about how sweet he was. While the other two sisters teased her mercilessly, Rei had smiled sadly and looked away. She had never felt this enamored of Chad, and it made her feel slightly guilty. 

            In a way, she _had_ married him for his money, but she had truly thought herself to be fond of him. Now she was old enough and honest enough to admit that she had deluded herself into feeling that way and could not help but be grateful she was no longer trapped in the marriage, despite the sad end Chad had met. He had been a good husband to her and a nice enough man, and he hadn't deserved the death he had. 

            What Rei had left was their son, her family, and very little of his money–his family had looked down upon her from the start and stolen everything away the minute he had died. She was frightened that they would reclaim Alexander from her, but she had to remain at the inn with her father and her sisters. There was nowhere else she could go. 

            Making her way over to Lita, she smiled wryly when she noticed her man-hating sister chatting pleasantly with a brown-haired stranger. Upon seeing her, he smiled charmingly but fled as she approached. Setting down her tray, the raven-haired woman brushed her hands briskly and said in a disgruntled tone, "Well." Giving Lita a sharp glance with her exquisite purple eyes, she asked, "And what was that all about?"

            "I...nothing." The brunette blushed becomingly as she turned back to cooking. 

            "I don't call you actually carrying on a conversation with a man that didn't end with your first in his face or his behind in the dirt–or both–'nothing,'" Rei commented, smirking slightly as she tied back her long, nearly hip-length tresses. 

            Lita's hair was already in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way of the grease from the frying pan, and she ignored her sister with practiced ease. "Xander just nodded off around ten minutes ago."

            "Good. I had such a hard time getting him to take a nap in the afternoon." Brushing off her hands as she opened a keg of liquor and wrinkled her nose at the sour odor, she asked, "Who was that man, anyway? You seemed very familiar with him."

            "Oh, do you mean Lita's beau? His name is Nestor Siriale."

            "Mina!"

            While Lita glared accusingly at their younger sister, Rei smiled. It was just like Mina the gossip monger to know everything. 

            "And he's been coming around for months! Well, maybe only about six or seven times, but it took forever for Lita to talk to him. Poor man, he used to sit here for hours watching her hopefully, but she ignored him! His efforts were all in vain!" Minalia added cheerfully, tying on an apron and brushing back her wind-tossed hair. 

            "Mina..."

            At her warning tone, the blonde jumped up and went to wait on the customers, giving an indignant sniff as she went. However, her posture and freely-bouncing hair suggested that she wasn't the least bit perturbed. 

            Watching her, Rei said, "If he's been sticking around for so long, he must be extremely patient. Why didn't you tell me you had an admirer?"

            Lita flushed darkly and began slamming pots around darkly. "Because I don't. Have one, I mean. He's merely an annoyance. Besides, I think he's a little scared of you. He always seems to come by every time you have a day to yourself."

            She blushed scarlet. "I'm not really that intimidating, am I?"

            "You are when you're trying to protect us," her sister drawled, green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

            "Well, then, should I go exercise some restraint and leave him alone, or should I be the one to introduce him to how a man treats the Bliss girls?"

            "No; he's only a temporary suitor anyway," she replied jokingly. "Besides, as Mina so kindly told you, he stops by here maybe once or twice a month, if he's lucky. He comes from a merchant family."

            "You seem to know a lot about him."

            Litalia blushed again, and the rose color in her cheeks was very becoming–as Nestor Siriale seemed to notice, for he was watching her wistfully from the corner. "I felt bad for him after he kept coming back and looking at me like some scolded puppy. Now go tell Mina it's time for her 'appointment.'"

            She made a face at that. The tax collector was making a nuisance of himself, and Minalia was the only one in the family with enough patience to talk for more than ten seconds with the man. "All right. But I'll be asking about that Nestor person again, though, so don't think the subject's closed." As Rei threaded her way through the thickening crowd, her sister banged her pans around again and muttered darkly to herself. 

******************************************************************************

            A few hours later, golden hair spilling over her shoulders in a river of pure gold, Mina made her way through the darkening streets unhappily. Her normally cheerful expression was absent–the meeting with the tax collector had not gone to either of their likings. Trying to keep her chin up resolutely, she thought, 'We'll be able to raise the money, somehow. Papa will figure something out; he always does. Except...he hasn't done anything at all since Mama died.' 

            Her delicate, rosy mouth trembled as she thought about the seeing-off she'd been given from the tavern directly before dusk. They had all believed in her: her father, Lita, Rei, Ami, and even herself. They had never doubted that she could fail at something so important, because she had never failed them before. Even the townspeople thought so: she had always been known as Minalia Bliss, the youngest but most beautiful of the Bliss sisters, who had everyone and everything wrapped around her pretty little finger. Lita had promised a triumphal dinner when she got back, Rei, her amethyst eyes shining in with confidence, had given her a rare hug and smile, and Ami had said she would meet her on her way back from the doctor's office. 

            Where _was_ the quite, shy sister who had promised to meet her afterwards? Frowning, Minalia changed her course and promptly bumped into something very solid and hard. Looking up into smoky gray eyes, she caught her breath as he caught her in mid-stumble. 

            "Your pardon, miss." When she continued staring at him, unnerved, Kunshan Bayonne shifted nervously. The beautiful but clumsy girl was still in his arms, gaping at him as if he were a monster. Freeing a hand, he touched his face carefully–nothing seemed out of the ordinary there. "Miss? Are you alright?"

            She blushed hotly. "Y-yes. I'm sorry." Suddenly, Mina realized that she was still in his arms and pulled away nervously. They stood looking at each other with mild discomfort until she held out her hand directly and declared, "You must be new here; I don't think I've ever seen you around. My name is Mina, Mina Bliss."

            It was a few seconds before the silver-haired man regained his ability to talk. "I''m Kunshan Bayonne, Miss Bliss. And you're right, I am a newcomer here. Today is my last day of my stay." Glancing down at the outstretched hand, he grasped it, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it instead of shaking it, as was expected.

            The feeling of his lips upon her skin lingered long after she had snatched her hand back, and her face flushed even more darkly.

            "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Bliss," Kunshan said, smiling at her. When she nodded slowly, still half-stunned, he continued, "I'm afraid I'll have to be on my way now. Weren't you going somewhere in a rush, as well?"

            Ami and the affairs of the tavern rushed back to Minalia in an instant, and she exclaimed, "Oh no, I'll be so late! It was nice to meet you too, Master Bayonne. If you have time, come have a quick meal or a drink at Bliss's Tavern; my father is the owner. Good bye!"

            He watched in amusement as she dashed off once more. Shaking his head, he continued along the street, thinking, 'What an enchanting girl...but she's too young for you, Kunshan. And I'm not old enough yet to be Master Bayonne! Imagine what Janus and Nestor would say about me being called that–they'd laugh themselves silly.' Casting another glance at her retreating back and bouncing blond hair, he murmured, "Still, she is rather attractive. And young. Bliss's Tavern, eh? Little girls do grow up sometime. Perhaps I'll pay her a visit then."

******************************************************************************

            Ami stared at him in total incomprehension, sapphire blue eyes large and frightened. "Greg, I don't understand. Why are you–why are you leaving?"

            Scowling darkly, the brunet man ran a hand through his hair in impatience as he put another crate on the half-loaded wagon. "I told you, Ami, that I never liked this town. I hated it. My luck's run out, and I'm leaving."

            Feeling as if he had punched her in the stomach, she whispered, "I thought...I thought..."

            Gregory smiled sardonically. "You thought I was going to marry you, didn't you, Amiliana? Let me tell you something, Ami. You're a sweet kid, but that's just what you were to me–a kid. I'm too old for you, and I should never have gotten mixed up with you. I knew I was going to leave and break your heart sooner or later, and it wasn't even serious. I made some mistakes, okay?"

            She gasped, tears pricking her eyes. "But you can't leave!"

            "Why not?" he snapped, out of patience.

            Amiliana looked down at her scuffed shoes, covered with dust from the street. In a small voice, wishing she could sink into the dirt and die, she said, "I'm pregnant."

            "What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "With..._my_ child?"

            She drew herself up, eyes shining dangerously with unshed tears. "Yes, Greg, _your_ child. I don't play around with people like you do. I thought you were honorable."

            Staring down at her, he remarked, "You're just a whore, aren't you? You and your three sisters, no wonder you work that tavern. Kid, I'm sorry, but I'm going, and nothing's going to stop me. There's no one that will say that child is mine except you, and you can't prove it, can you? Can you?"

            He taunted her cruelly, and Amiliana let the unquenchable tears flow down. Her voice choked, she hissed, "You bastard."

            Gregory shrugged dispassionately and climbed onto the seat of the wagon. Looking down at her, he replied caustically, "I guess that's one thing I did right, then. Unless you find some other man who'll stay with a slut like you, that child _will_ be a bastard."

            "You..."

            "Watch your mouth, Amiliana." Still alternating between scorn and pity, he sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you just get rid of the child? If things are really that desperate with your family, I'll pay for it. Come with me now, and we can catch the doctor before he leaves. No one else will have to know."

            The dark-haired girl stared up at him in shock, her delicate mouth forming an "o." Turning away, she declared forcefully, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

             "It's your choice. So long then, Ami. I really am sorry this happened. I didn't mean for it to, but I guess it did anyway. Good bye."

            As the wagon trundled off, its wheels creaking, she looked after him with blurred vision until she sighed softly to herself and sagged against the hard wall. Lowering herself to the ground, she hugged her knees and let the tears fall as she wondered how this could have happened. Gregory had always seemed to be the perfect gentleman, treating her like a lady and being courteous to her sisters...until that horrible night two months ago when he had been drunk. Amiliana covered her face when the terrible memory of that night resurfaced. 

            A gentle hand on her shoulder shook herself out of the memory. "Ami. Ami! Ami, what's wrong?"

            She looked up dully into the concerned blue eyes of her sister. "Mina...he...left." 'I can't tell her,' she remembered dimly, blinking into the surrounding night, a mesh of people, horses, and carts, 'there's enough to worry about. I'll just have to do as he suggested after all...'

            "He? He who?...oh no...Ami...I'm so sorry." Flinging herself down on the ground beside her, the blond-haired girl took her in her arms and held her. "Why?" The story spilled out of her lips, excepting the fact that she was carrying his child, and Minalia's eyes darkened several shades until they were nearly the same color as Ami's eyes. "That... Forget him, Ami. He obviously was just a horrible person who didn't deserve you. I'm glad you didn't marry him."

            Nodding slowly as they stood up and brushed off their skirts, Amiliana murmured, "Let's go home. I almost forgot...how was the meeting?"

            "Not good," the blonde replied grimly, "I guess both of us had run-ins with absolute morons tonight. Are there no decent men in this part of the country?" Kunshan Bayonne, who had saved her face from meeting the street, conveniently slipped her mind. She had yet to find out that his face was an important one, one that she would see again, and one that would be forever imprinted in her memory.      

******************************************************************************

            Back at the tavern, the local law enforcer sat hunched over a jug of whiskey. Once, during his long wait in the tavern, he had swirled his finger inside it meditatively, then tasted it cautiously. With a wince, he had shaken his head and pushed it to the center of the empty table, never taking his eyes off the suspected criminals. No, he thought to himself, they weren't _suspected_, he definitely knew they were up to no good. 

            It was a pity, the sheriff mused to himself, that the well-known Bliss girls of the town would not be spared of witnessing their father's demise. He pitied the man. Business was by no means bad, but as taxes rose and the interest on loans and mortgage followed suit, Master Bliss was in danger of losing everything he had–not that he had much left to lose. Zoite cast a surreptitious look at his disgusting mug of alcohol, proof of the bar's suffering status. 

            It wasn't like him to drink on the job, but he had needed a cover when Rei had asked him for his order. It was a small town, and almost everyone knew each other. Of course, there was always the large number of strangers passing through on the way to a nearby port, but no one who didn't belong there lingered without good reason. Realizing suddenly that he was staring at the three men and Master Bliss, he quickly averted his gaze.

            Unknown to him, two people were watching _him_. "Who is he looking at?"

            "What? Who?"

            "Sheriff Skylab."

            Lita smiled. "Really, Rei, you can call him Zoite. We've known each other forever."

            As a burly man caught her eye, the raven-haired woman sighed and walked off to see what he wanted. When she returned, she asked, "What is he doing here? He's spent the entire night staring at Papa."

            Shrugging, she replied, "Maybe he wants to talk to him; you know, men business." Her eyes lit up suddenly, like candles. "Or maybe he's looking for Ami!"

            She gave her a skeptical look and shook her head. "Too many romance novels," Rei muttered under her breath.

            "No, I'm serious! He _blushes_ whenever she looks at him or talks to him. Don't you notice?"

            "No," she retorted impatiently, wiping her floury hands off, "I don't. You're just making a big deal out of nothing, Lita. He blushes whenever any of us speak to him. He's just shy."

            "But he's always eager to talk to Ami."

            Giving her another exasperated look, Rei snapped, "Stop jumping to conclusions. The entire town is expecting Gregory to propose to her any day now. Zoite has no reason to be thinking of her in a romantic light. Besides, Greg has a prosperous job, and no sensible woman wants to marry a sheriff–of all the respectable occupations a man could be, that is possibly the most unfortunate one. He could get his head shot off any day, at any given minute."

            Litalia shuddered. "That's terrible, Reiliana Bliss. You ought to be ashamed of yourself! The town loves Zoite."

            "Yeah, well, the town loved Mama, and she died anyway!" With that parting shot, the amethyst-eyed beauty stormed off to wait on yet another table. A small voice in her doubting mind added, 'Everyone loved Chad...and it also loved Janus. Both of them left me, like Mama.'

            About to call after her, the brunette sighed and shook her head, changing her mind. Just then, she felt a gentle hand on her elbow. Whirling around, she met the familiar eyes of... "Nestor! I mean, Mr. Siriale," she corrected, lowering her own green eyes modestly. 

            He smiled a handsome grin that sent her heart and mind spinning. "Please, won't you call me Nestor?"

            "O-okay," she whispered shyly. Then she frowned. She was _never_ shy around men, but she felt as though she was acting like some skittish colt. Litalia loved horses, and she remembered a conversation she had had with him about them. It seemed that he shared her admiration for the beautiful animals, and he got to see them much more often than she did. 

            When she had been a child, the family had been rich enough to afford wonderful thoroughbred horses. She remembered her riding lessons well. Unfortunately, she had neither the time nor money now. "Would you like something to drink? Or eat?" she inquired, recalling that she was supposed to serve her customers instead of reminiscing. 

            "No, thank you. I was wondering, could you spare a minute?" Nestor inquired nervously, fighting the urge to shift from one booted foot to the other. His heart leapt as she flushed prettily and nodded. 

            "Since almost everyone's gone, I guess it would be all right." About the only people left that late night were her father, the trio of men he was talking with, and Zoite Skylab. She took the offered elbow after removing her apron, rather mortified at her disheveled appearance. He didn't seem to notice, however. 

            After a few minutes of silence, Litalia fidgeted nervously. He was the one who had asked for her time, and he was keeping silent. To make conversation, she asked abruptly, "What are you doing here?"

            He grinned at her, his teeth flashing white in the dusky light. "My, you're very curious tonight, Miss Litalia." When she looked down and stammered a denial, he said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to poke fun. Actually, I've been given a break from business, and a few of my old friends should be in town. I'm hoping that they'll be here tomorrow morning." Nestor hoped she would forgive him for lying if she ever found out. He had seen and nodded to Zoite from across the room, but the blond-haired man had barely acknowledged him. He was pretty sure the sheriff was there on dangerous business and hoped he would be all right alone. Perhaps he should have stayed...after all, even Zoite needed help at times.

            Sudden gunshots shattered the peaceful night, and it came from the direction of the tavern. A loud, shrill shriek pierced the air, seeming to go on and on, a note of fright and discord that ended shortly. They ran back to the tavern, and when she would have entered first, he held her back. "No. Stay here, Lita."

            "But–my father, and Rei..."

            "If they were hurt, I don't want you to be next."

            She looked up at him, her emerald eyes alarmingly wide, and he felt his heart nearly skip a beat until he recovered his senses and stepped in cautiously. 

******************************************************************************

            Zoite cursed his ill luck furiously, straining to keep the unconscious girl in his arms. His green eyes widened impossibly when he realized blood was running over his hands...but from whom? His heart nearly stopped when he saw that it was Ami's. He frowned: she hadn't been hit by the gunman's bullets...but he had other things to concentrate on.

            One of the three men had acted unpredictably and caught Zoite completely off-guard. They had been arguing with Master Bliss with venom apparent on their faces, and when the argument had reached a climax, the gunman had shot Master Bliss without a second's pause. Reiliana, who had been outside (looking surreptitiously after Lita and Nestor), had rushed in before he could stop her and nearly been killed as well. The only thing that had prevented her death was the sudden arrival of Ami and Mina. The former had screamed and fainted, and it had been another misfortune that his reflexes had made him catch her before she hit the ground instead of going after the men. Placing her on a nearby table, Zoite glanced at the barkeeper's body and shook his head: with a shot at such close range, his death had been inevitable. He retrieved his own gun and collided into Nestor Siriale on his way out. 

            "Zoite! What happened?"

            "Master Bliss was killed by those thugs. I'm told they had some bad business deals going on, and I think he may have tried to get out of them. Come with me–we have to catch them–"

            "But...Lita, and her sisters, and..."

            "Damn it, Nestor. We need to catch them, _now_. The girls are in no danger, at least not if we can lock them up. Are you coming or not?"

            He looked back and met Litalia's tear-filled green eyes. "Yes."

******************************************************************************

AN: This takes place around the time of Westward Expansion in U.S. history, when everyone was all excited over the idea of Manifest Destiny and, of course, moving west. Usagi and Mamoru, unfortunately, are _not_ in this fic.

            The gals are Litalia, Reiliana, Amiliana, and Minalia. I hope we figured out who everyone was. ^^;; The guys are Nestor Siriale, Janus Aureole, Zoite Skylab, and Kunshan Bayonne. I pulled Siriale out of my head, Zoite was originally Zoete in the thesaurus of my word processor, but I changed it to suit my SM, and Skylab, Kunshan, and Bayonne are all from the wonderfully helpful thesaurus as well. Aureole is meant to be a synonym of "corona."

                        ~Ice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Numbly, Minalia and Litalia sat together, early the next morning. The time was just before dawn, and the palest, weakest rays of sunlight had yet to brighten the sky. The doctor whom had been Amiliana's teacher was currently tending to her, and Reiliana was putting Alexander back to bed. The blond-haired woman looked down at her bloodstained hands tiredly. She had forgotten now whose blood it was, only knew that she didn't want it touching any other part of her. It had a rusty smell and a bitter, salty taste–or was it the taste of too-fresh sorrow?

            "Miss Litalia." They both looked up and saw Nestor, accompanied by Zoite. 

            "I...are they...did you...?"

            "Yes," the blond-haired man replied shortly, "they're going to be tried on Monday. Will you testify?" When they nodded, he made as if to go, then stopped. His voice was brusque as he said, "I'm sorry, Litalia, Minalia. If I was quicker–if I had been on my guard–just know that I'm so very sorry." He loped off into the night after tipping his worn hat shortly, and Nestor attempted to make excuses for his unusually inelegant friend, who was unused to dealing with women and who was already being tortured by guilt.

            Minalia cut him off in mid-sentence, still managing to give him a semblance of her usual bright smile after that night. "It's all right, Master Siriale. I take it that you're good friends?"

            When he looked at her in bewilderment, wondering how she could be thinking of such trivial matters when her father had just died, her sister whispered, "The pain's just a bit too...new. It hasn't really sunk in yet, and it's better if we try not to think about it just now. We'd just give ourselves headaches."

            "Oh. I see now. Yes, we're old friends. I knew him before he moved here and became sheriff, but I haven't actually talked to him for years. He seems unchanged, for the most part. A bit older, wiser, and graver, but still the same old Zoite Skylab I've known almost from the crib."

            Sensing that he wanted to talk to Litalia alone, Minalia smiled and stood graciously. "I should go in to see Ami now. You two stay here a bit longer and chat. You'll keep Lita company a little longer for me, won't you, Nestor?" Before he could do anything but nod, she whisked out of the room and nearly bumped headlong into the doctor. "Oh, excuse me!" she exclaimed, quick to help steady him.

            "That's all right, Miss Minalia," the old physician wheezed tiredly. 

            Up close, she could see the heavy bags under his eyes and the pinched expression on his face. Nervously, she babbled, "I was just going in to see–is she awake yet? Is anything wrong?"

            Ponderously, he made his way to the pantry where Reiliana was waiting as she continued in the same vein. One look from the older woman silenced the younger one, although she was just as anxious, and all three seated themselves around the aged wooden table. Breathily, the man began, "Do either of you know whether the patient–"

            "The patient? Don't you mean Ami? She's your apprentice, after all. You don't have to speak about her in such formal tones."

            He glared at her under bushy salt-and-pepper eyebrows that lowered ominously as he ignored her and continued, "Do either of you know if _the patient_ was involved with any men in a sexual nature?"

            They blinked at each other in surprise, and Reiliana said slowly, "Well, no. I mean, I don't know for sure, but I can't imagine Ami doing anything of the nature without being married, but there _was_ Gregory..."

             "What do you mean by 'any men'?" the blonde asked suddenly. "You're talking as if she was–as if she was some kind of prostitute. She's not the type of person to do that!"

            The doctor's expression darkened further. "I meant any men! Gregory was not the only man I ever saw waiting for her when she left my office when her work was finished."

            "Well, who else was there?" the dark-haired woman inquired diplomatically, with a warning glance at Minalia, who appeared not to notice and continued fuming under her breath.

            "Some men. Sometimes a few young male friends of the family, several more times young Master Skylab."

            Startled, Minalia asked, "What, you mean the sheriff? Zoite?"

            "I _said_ 'young Master Skylab' rather distinctly, if I recall," he responded stuffily.

            Cutting her younger sister off as she began to take a breath, Reiliana said, "I'm sure what you saw was only of a friendly nature. Sheriff Skylab...er...Zoite, is known to watch out for all the people in our town. He was probably concerned about her safety, as were the friends of the family. Why did you ask...well...what you did?"

            "Amiliana was pregnant."

            "What?!"

            "Wait just a minute...are you sure? And did you say 'was'?"

            "I said was, and I'm very sure. Unfortunately, it seems that she miscarried from the shock of your father's death. Circumstances in which women undergo extreme shock will do that. But she'll be fine. She's sleeping right now, however, and should not be disturbed. I've administered the proper medicine and made her comfortable, and as long as she rests and recovers, everything will be fine. Except, of course, I can't have her coming back to the office to help me," he added.

            Minalia blinked at him in bewilderment. "What? Why not? What do you mean?"

            Thumping his cane on the floor heavily, he trumpeted, "Surely you know how important the image of young ladies is to this town and all over the country, Miss Minalia. I cannot have her continue as my helper after she's ruined her reputation in such a manner."

            "But no one would know if you didn't say anything–"

            "But _I_ know, Miss Minalia."

            "How can you say something like that? After all, you're one of Father's oldest friends!" Reiliana asked, temper flaring as her eyes flashed warningly.

            "My friendship with your father has nothing to do with this. I should have known better than to take a girl on as an assistant. _That_ was a kindness to your father and one you should be grateful for. No one would argue about my decision if they knew the facts of the matter. It's fortunate that my doctor's scruples keep a patient's condition confidential."

            "Why, you–"

            Smoothly, he cut the ebony-haired woman off. "I know your views upon that subject very well, Miss Reiliana. If you'll excuse me now, I should be getting off to my well-deserved rest. My apologies about the state of your deceased father–and you'll let me know when the funeral is, won't you? Good night."

            With that, he left abruptly, and Minalia muttered in his wake, "Like hell we will." When her sister gave her an admonishing look, she shrugged indifferently. "What are we going to do, Rei?"

            After a brief consideration and a few minutes spent staring into empty space, she shook herself and replied, "What we Bliss women always do, Mina: survive."

******************************************************************************

            Litalia, who had been left behind, looked at him nervously as Nestor took Minalia's vacated chair. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he asked," Have you–and your sisters–decided what you're going to do? Will you stay here?"

            "Rei's suggested going West. None of us want to stay here and run the tavern any longer, and now that Papa's gone...well, there isn't anything left here but our friends, and we won't be beholden to them. They'll try to help us, but we have to make a living on our own. Even though we have close to nothing left, we'll always be too proud for our own good." Litalia smiled faintly, recalling Reiliana's tart words. "Land is cheaper there, out west, and the government's issued the Homestead Act. For just a ten-dollar registration fee, we can get a hundred and sixty acres of public land. If we build a house on it, live on it, and farm that land for five consecutive years, we can claim ownership."

            Nestor looked distinctly disturbed by the plan she had outlined. "That's a difficult task to accomplish, even for four women such as you. Why, there are claim jumpers, Indians, and all sorts of riffraff out there. It's not fit for women as fine as you and your sisters, Litalia."

            Her oldest sister's temper was one that warmed slowly, like hot embers given fresh fuel to burn, and once it got started, there was almost no quenching the lively fire that crackled and shot furious sparks. Litalia's temper was more of a flash-fire rage that came and went as quickly as lightning in storms. It was bright, hot, and lashed out like all hells, but when it was all over, she would be extremely apologetic. Reiliana, on the other hand, would stew for weeks, like a sullen, doused stove hissing crossly. It was lucky that Amiliana and Minalia had almost no temper to speak of. However, once the dark-haired girl was riled in the most extreme circumstances, it was almost impossible to get back into her good graces once again. Minalia got angry a bit more often, but she also forgave much more easily with a cheerful smile and a slightly bashful wave of her hand. "I've heard that the Indians didn't attack any settlers out of the blue and that they were provoked first. I understand their sentiments perfectly. And if we're such fine women, Master Siriale, there wouldn't be such gossip about us four girls being nothing better than common trash because we work at this tavern for our livelihood."

            He was taken aback, and the sight of his mouth open and gaping like a fish's startled her into a chuckle. Navy blue eyes wide, he stared at her in confusion.

            "You look so surprised; I'm sorry, but I can't help laughing. I apologize for my hasty words and hot temper."

            "And I, in turn, apologize for my uncouth manner, Miss Litalia."

            "Apology accepted if you'll drop the 'Miss.'"

            The brunet man grinned charmingly, making her heart flip flop alarmingly. "I'll gladly oblige if you'd do the same to 'Master.' It makes me feel old. But getting back to our previous subject...do you really mean to go West?"

            Litalia looked at the weather-beaten ceiling and sighed. "I suppose."

            "Without any men?"

            She glanced at him questioningly and replied, "Considering that Rei's husband has been dead for nearly six months now, yes."

            "I'm sorry to hear it, but that's now what I meant."

            "Well, what did you mean?" she asked impatiently, fed up with his beating around the bush. As she brushed back some curling tendrils of hair that had escaped from her long ponytail, Nestor caught the glints of auburn that shone brightly, even in the faint lamplight.

            "None of your sisters–or you–are engaged to any men? Or being courted?"

            Her lips tightened as she thought of Ami and Gregory; Minalia had told her that he had left town that day. "No," she responded shortly, "none of us are planning to get married anytime soon, and we'll be leaving as soon as we finish testifying."

            Nestor shifted uneasily, hearing the tenseness in her tone. "You can't travel alone like that. People will talk."

            "Let them talk. We don't care." Her chin jutted out stubbornly, and he caught the undefeated gleam of her gorgeously green eyes.

            "You'll need the protection a man can offer. Now, don't start with me, Litalia. I know you four can protect yourself well enough–gods know I've seen what you can do with a good skillet in a tavern brawl and Reiliana with her mere presence–but it won't be enough in certain situations."

            Grudgingly, she nodded her agreement, seeing his point. "But, like I've told you, that's something not easily remedied. What advice do you have to offer?"

            "Take a man's name–and that man himself–along with you," he urged.

            The brunette woman blinked before retorting, "And what man would be willing to do that? Give up his comfortable, secure lifestyle here for one woman? Well, actually, it's four...but..."

            "I would," Nestor said suddenly.

            "What?"

            "I would," he repeated softly. His dark blue eyes shone earnestly as he took possession of her hands–and attention–gently, and she found that no matter how she tried, she couldn't look away from him. 

            She tried to laugh lightly, but her voice shook slightly as she replied, "What are you suggesting, Nestor Siriale? Marriage? Or perhaps the illusion of marriage? And to which one of us beautiful, desirable women would you choose?"

            He hid the hurt he felt from her mocking words, spoken in frightened desperation. His voice still soft, he answered, "I would like to be properly married, of course, but if that woman should so desire that it not be so, I would gladly follow her wishes."

            "You've neglected to answer the most important question with all those noble words," Litalia commented, "is it Rei, the seemingly luckless but still vibrantly lovely widow? Or perhaps Ami, who's just recently been jilted by the man who was courting her for months? Maybe you were thinking of Mina. She's a little young for you, you know. People would talk even more about that."

            "Stop it," he ordered forcefully as his grip on her hands tightened. "You know I would never think about anything like that." When she stared back at him, eyes wide, he sighed deeply and let her go and turned away. When he spoke again, his voice was so soft that she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly–or if he'd spoken at all. "The one woman who I believe could make me happy in my life is you, Litalia Bliss. So it's up to you now: will you send me away when you need me most, or will you accept my help and my name?"

            She buried her face in the blessed coolness of her hands. Her brain was so tired after not sleeping the entire night and after an emotional overload. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with this new, surprising situation and the perplexed feelings running through her. Her voice was muffled as she asked, "You're still willing to offer that after all the things I've said tonight and the way I've behaved?"

            Turning back, hope lighting his face once more, Nestor nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do."

            "And if I need a little time to adjust...or if I decide I don't want to marry you–not that I don't–I mean, it's just, I think we don't know each other well enough yet...would you give me that time?"

            "Of course. Although," he added impishly, "I'd do everything in my power to convince you that I'm not an ogre along the way." When her laugh rang out in silvery bell tones, he grinned in relief. However, his face turned serious in a few moments. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I am, but in case you aren't–and I could be horrible, for all you know–and I know it's impossibly bad timing, but I would've tried to offer anyway–"

            Litalia smiled at him, a becoming flush rising in her cheeks. "No, I'm sure. You're so right–about everything–and the town thinks very highly of you. I've heard them talking."

            He laughed outright at that. "And I suppose you've stored every bit of gossip about me away in that pretty head of yours?"

            When she blushed and spluttered, pretending to act outraged, he laughed harder, and she had to join in. 

            Meanwhile, outside the room, two pairs of bright eyes peered in inquisitively. Pulling back and placing her hands on her hips meaningfully, Reiliana turned to her youngest sister and announced, "I do believe that Litalia's going to be married in the very near future. What do you have to say about that, sister mine?"

            Minalia smiled slyly and replied, "I say we leave them alone...and give her grief about it later for not telling us about such a charming beau. Some people have all the luck!" Her black-haired sister's startled laugh sounded joyously in the darkened hallway as they forgot about their troubles for a few precious moments...

******************************************************************************

AN: The Homestead Act was issued in 1862, but since it was the second year of the Civil War and I don't want to include something as historical as a war, this is set after the war ends (1865). But I'm not going to include any racial tensions, because I no longer have my history book, and I'm wary about my website searches now. Thank you to SS for noticing and alerting me to the discrepancy about the date and the war!

Since this story isn't historically accurate in the least...or, at least, I tried not to make anything too out of place, and I hope I've succeeded. Please don't take anything in here as a reference or fact or anything.  I'm sorry, and I guess I could have made it that way...but...I'd like to make this story as short and simple as possible.

                        ~Ice


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            For all of them, the next few weeks seemed to take an eternity to pass. They testified in the stifling, airless courthouse for their father's sake–even Amiliana, although she said almost nothing. It had taken her five days to get up and out of bed, and she stayed most silent, even to her sisters. None of them said anything about Gregory, and she didn't bring up the subject. Their excuse for her paleness and absence during the calls from their friends were that the death of Master Bliss had hit her especially hard. 

            Reiliana had to deal with the curious visits from neighbors, both sympathetic and nosy. She was also subjected to their criticisms of the girls' plans, and they used everything from her late father's wishes to Alexander against her. What she couldn't figure out, and which she told them, was why they wanted to prevent them from leaving. They had nothing to hold them in the town–no relatives, no way of maintaining the tavern, and no way of leaving behind the scandal until several years had passed. She supposed that their conscientious natures prevented them from allowing the Bliss family to depart into what they thought to be the savage, untamed wilderness. But Reiliana still felt confused. Did they think she would lead her sisters and her son to certain death? When she shared the benefit of her thoughts with them, she was met with indignation, but she had expected nothing less. 

            Minalia found herself besieged by the townspeople whenever she was on errands, and as the youngest, they figured that she was the one who could change her oldest sister's mind. She scoffed at the idea–not only did she want to leave, she was sure that nothing could ever change Rei's mind if she was bent on doing something. However, she was finding it harder and harder to keep a polite smile on her face, her voice pleasant, and her inquiries cordial. When she had time to think, the image and person of Kunshan Bayonne filled her thoughts, but she reminded herself–often–that he was long gone, and that she would never see him again. 

            Litalia whiled the days away, since there was nothing to fill her days. She absolutely refused to accompany Mina on her social calls, and she was unused to cooking only for the five of them. At first, Nestor had often kept her company, and she had been happiest when spending her time with him, learning more about him than she had known. Then, he too, had left–called away by business. He had promised her that he would catch up with them at their end destination, since it seemed that the loose ends he had to tie up, as well as his last big trade agreement, would take a few months. But when he had gone, he had left her a ring to seal his promise, and she counted it as her most treasured possession. Now, she wanted to leave as soon as possible, so she could pass the time more quickly until she would be able to see him again. 

            Meanwhile, Sheriff Zoite Skylab was readying to leave his old post and give over the reins to his second-in-command, who was more than capable. In a few months, everything would be set, and he could leave to go West... Although he presented a cool, impersonal face to the world, he had never been able to resist adventure. His old best friend, Kunshan Bayonne, expressed a similar desire to travel, and it was agreed that Kunshan would spend some time with his family until Zoite was ready to leave.

******************************************************************************

            The tavern was sold at a fairly expedient price, and they left with as little fuss as possible. They made fairly good time, but the long journey itself was in no way easy. Traveling in a large wagon train with people they had never met before caused for a great deal of discomfort and dust until they became accustomed to the trail and each other. There were snakes, wild animals, and dangerous conditions to travel through–through thunderstorms, blizzards, across fallen rocks, and fording rivers. Rivers were perhaps the worst part. Often, their supplies were lost when the caulked wagons overturned. Sometimes, even after the hefty price they paid for the ferry, the ferry could sink into the water. Thankfully, none of their traveling companions died of drowning, but several of them died of disease. The Bliss girls themselves had their fair share of diseases–diphtheria, malaria, cholera, and dysentery. Often, when no sources of water could be found, they had to go days without water. Heatstroke became common when they passed through the great deserts, and the horses often became tired and refused to go on. Litalia worked with the horses most often, and they grew used to her gentle touch along the way. She coaxed them to begin moving again. Their money had to be carefully saved and distributed, and high ferry rates and those of overcharged supplies at the forts along the way didn't help. Minalia handled the money, having long learned how to barter and keep accurate numbers from long experience in town. Ami helped her whenever she needed a hand, and slowly, the color began to return to her cheeks, and she began to smile and talk more often. Reiliana managed everything overall, and she was able to care for Xander more than she would have before–usually, his Aunt Mina was the only one with enough time to spare. 

            As they traveled, they also learned about the various plants and berries around them, include which ones could help heal injuries. Unfamiliar terrain was still considered dangerous, but they knew what signs to look for if they ever got off the trail. 

******************************************************************************

            They were nearly at the end of their journey when Minalia had the chance to visit a nearby, fairly large town, with some of the other people from the wagon train. She gave her name to the young, fair-haired, friendly storekeeper named Andrew, and his eyes widened imperceptibly. Noticing his surprised expression, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

            "No...I mean...you say you come from–where, again?" Feeling puzzled, she repeated the name of her home town, and his unwavering gaze sharpened. "You don't happen to have three sisters, do you?" When she nodded again, Andrew asked, "What are their names?"

            "My oldest sister is Reiliana, and then Amiliana, then Litalia, and then me."

            Andrew straightened up and dusted his hands off on his apron. He called the name of a pretty, auburn-haired young woman at the other end of the counter, and she came over. "This is my fiancee, Rita. Rita, this is Miss Minalia Bliss. She's part of the wagon train that just came in last night."

            "Pleased to meet you," Minalia said politely, although she was unsure of why he wanted to introduce her to his fiancee. 

            Rita smiled brightly and returned the greeting, but she also looked at Andrew as if she thought he was crazy.

            Andrew sighed and explained, "Rita, you remember Artemis and Luna's will? She's one of the girls named in it, and her entire family is here, too."

            "Oh...oh! Are you sure?"

            "Those names aren't common, Rita. And it all fits. I asked about her sisters, and they have all the right names. And they're from that town."

            While the blonde looked on in complete confusion, the auburn-haired woman suggested calmly, "Shouldn't we take them to see their lawyer, then?" 

            "Oh, right. Can you take her across, though? I'll watch the store."

            "Excuse me...Master Andrew, Miss Rita...but what are you talking about?" Minalia asked.

            For answer, Rita plucked off her apron and came out from behind the counter. "Come with me, please. You'll want to be speaking to the lawyer of your aunt and uncle. They've left you their house, in their will."

            "What? My aunt and uncle? But...I didn't even know I had relatives so far out here. Their house?" Her thoughts flew in every direction, and bewilderment shone plainly on her pretty face.

            Gently, the other replied, "Well, they must have known about you and your family. Andrew and I, when we were children, we knew Luna and Artemis well. They were a lovely couple, and very kind. Unfortunately, they died at a young age, around eight or nine years ago. All the servants, including the groundsmen, left, and the place is badly overrun. But it's an enchanting old house. Or, at least, it _was_. I haven't seen it ever since they died, and it's some distance from town."

            Minalia nodded wordlessly and continued in step with her across the road. She had a feeling that their fortunes had somehow changed...

******************************************************************************

            She folded her hands in her lap, her back straight as a sword-blade in the elegantly-carved wooden chair as she listened attentively. When Reiliana had first entered the lawyer's home, she almost sighed in envy. It had been such a long time since she had seen such splendor. Ordinarily, she suspected, she would have been shown into a bland-looking office, but it was after-hours. 

            Minalia had followed Rita obediently to the lawyer's office, listened for around ten minutes in complete silence, and then asked if it might be better if her oldest sister, who ran the family, was present. He had agreed but asked that Reiliana come to his house, and Rita had returned with the younger woman to the cluster of wagons just outside town. 

            When Rei had heard, she had been skeptical and even disbelieving, despite her fairly positive first impression of Rita. Now, she was wondering if it was prank–or a mistake. It seemed to good to be true, and Reiliana Bliss had been dealing with hard situations almost all her life. She considered the first of those the decision to let her best friend walk out of her life. But then again, she reminisced with a sour smile, it was the only one she thought she had made a mistake about. Sighing, she focused her attention back on the man speaking to her once more. 

            The man leaned forward, his kindly old face creased with concern. "Miss Bliss, I know what a shock this has been to you, and it's very late at night. Perhaps you could be so good as to come to my office tomorrow morning? Or in the afternoon?"

            She shook her head. "No–no. I have to make my decision tonight, it seems. The wagon train is planning to move out at first light tomorrow morning. Either my sisters and I stay here permanently or leave forever." Looking down at her hands, she closed her eyes, feeling weariness descend upon her. "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night. You've been very kind."

            "It was my pleasure to serve your aunt and uncle, Miss Bliss. Do you have any more questions?"

            "No, it seems clear, but may I just....rephrase what you've told me, to make absolutely sure?" When he nodded congenially, she began, "My Uncle Artemis was my brother's younger brother, and he married Luna, who was a first cousin of my mother's. They met when my parents married, and they went westward, built a house, and–left it to us? But why?"

            "I can only assume that they must have kept in touch with your parents and heard about you and your sisters. Luna and Artemis were very much in love, but they never had any children. Their death was extremely surprising, since they were young and in good health." He bowed his balding head then. "They were very good friends of mine." 

            Reiliana nodded and paused for a few minutes, letting him collect himself. "So...they willed the house and their sizeable amount of money in the bank to us...but the will also states that in order for us to inherit, that within ten years of their deaths, we must _all_ be married."

            "That is correct," he said uneasily, "and it also means that you only have one year to do so. I surmise that they must have expected you to journey here earlier, or that they expected to die at a later age, to give you as much happiness as possible. But really, it is not so strange a request, is it?"

            She smiled thinly. If she weren't so tired, she suspected that she might be in a rage by now. It was impossible. 'Lovely couple' indeed. More like hopeless romantics that she did _not_ want to dictating her life from beyond the grave. "On the contrary. My youngest sister is almost too young to even think of marriage, and I don't even want to think about how Ami would receive the idea. And I myself am a widow. I have a son. I don't suppose these things could be taken into account?"

            He shook his head regretfully. 

            "And if we do not stay here and abide by the rules laid down by the will, what would happen then?"

            He frowned. "Surely you aren't thinking of giving up the house and the money, Miss Bliss?" 

            Rei sighed and resisted the urge to scream. "I'm not quite sure yet. If you please?"

            "The house would be sold to the highest bidder, and the money to an appropriate charity."

            "I–I–" Her head ached painfully as the pounding in her temples increased. Whatever choice she made would not be for her alone. It would be for all of them. And she had to think of what was best for them, no matter how unsavory some parts of the agreement might be. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she thought about Alexander. Rei had always thought that she would never wed again. She had always justified the fact that he would never have a father-figure in his life in her mind with the excuse that her sister's husbands (even though she couldn't imagine them as married) would do. But they would have their own children, their own family. Maybe it would be better if she was forced into re-marrying. And as for Ami, Lita, and Mina... 

            Mina had no real objections to marrying, at least none that she had voiced. She really wasn't so young, as they all thought. Her lively spirit and tendency towards cheerful sunniness just encouraged her older sisters' disbelief that their baby sister might have grow up, but in truth, she was a young woman now. She had grown more capable and independent during the journey, and Rei found herself relying on her more and more often for her good-hearted advice, freely given, and for the way she had with people. All Mina had to do was smile disarmingly and coax them to see her point of view with sweet words, and they wouldn't even mind helping her. 

            Lita was already planning to marry Nestor Siriale, and Ami...well, Ami would be able to see how this opportunity would benefit them all. Surely she would be able to cope... 

            She took a deep breath and let it slowly. "All right. We'll stay."

            "Very good, Miss Bliss. I assume that you and your sisters will be contacting me sometime tomorrow, or perhaps in the very near future?"

            She nodded, bid him a good evening, and left, feeling more than ever the loss of Janus Aureole. Rei had almost no one she could lean on now. Lita was dismayed that Nestor hadn't found them yet and that he hadn't even sent word to any of the forts, where other members of their wagon train had found letters from relatives and friends waiting for them. Mina was already burdened with communicating for all of them, and she was already growing up too quickly. After Janus had left, she had become accustomed to relying on Ami's good sense and quiet companionship, but now Ami needed her support more than she could give it. And she wished, somehow, that she could turn the hourglass of time backwards, watch its gleaming sands return the way they had come, and see everything restored to the way it had been. But it was impossible.

******************************************************************************

            The five of them: Reiliana, Amiliana, Litalia, Minalia, and Alexander stood silently before their new domain. The house was a marvel, and what they could glimpse under the ivy scaling the walls promised to be as beautiful as Rita had tried to describe. It looked a bit old-fashioned, compared to the new houses they had seen being built months before at home, but it was a part of its charm. The shutters, now faded, with the wood peeling off, banged playfully in the fresh breeze, and the glass panes of the windows, which they had thought would take years for them to purchase had they followed their original plan to farm the prairie, were laid beautifully in old but strong wood frames. A rather large stable was surely empty, but Litalia's eyes gleamed as she thought about the horses they might be able to own once more, with some luck and a lot of hard work. 

            Towering oaks, weeping, and silver-bark beeches, among other trees, had grown wild and uninhibited all over the grounds, and their majestic beauty was breathtaking. The weeds that had come were wild flowers, and their bright colors were at their height in midsummer. At the edge of the vast property, a shimmering blue pool looked as if it were an extension of the sky, and the sound of trickling water reached their eyes. There must also be a river leading to or from the lake, they realized. The place looked untouched by humans but visited by otherworldly sprites, and it was theirs. 

            "Well? What should we call it?" Ami inquired softly, a bright smile on her face as her blue eyes sparkled becomingly.

            "What? Are we naming it?"

            "Of course, Mina." Rei smiled also. "A place like this must have a name. And it will be our home, this House of Bliss."

******************************************************************************

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the long time it took to get this chapter out...and also that there wasn't much action. But things needed to be explained...hopefully there'll be more action–and more generals–in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! ^^

            ~Ice


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            Janus Aureole reined in his horse and flicked the sun-lightened blond hair out of his eyes flippantly as he gave his friends a backwards glance. As they caught up to him, he grinned at the funny group they made. Nestor was riding with a dreamy, absentminded look on his horse, but because he was the worst horseman in the group, he kept being knocked out of his pleasant contemplation by bumps and jounces that were made worse by his bad seat on "the infernal creature," as he referred to it. Zoite had been unusually quiet, riding with a distant, thoughtful look on his face; he seemed to be thinking things over to himself, and none of them could coax him out of his shell. Kunshan rode, his visage grim, his body stiff, and no one ever knew what he was thinking about. 

            They all had their individual motives for going west. Janus himself was returning to the home he had discovered after he had left behind his past–and Reiliana Bliss. He could ride the best, and in the years he had rapidly grown up, he had learned hand-to-hand fighting and the use of a gun. He had become a lawman, well-respected and fair. But the town was expanding, which was why he had returned East and solicited the aid of his old friend Zoite Skylab, who had been a lawman longer than Janus had. Zoite had been glad to leave the East, and while he hadn't admitted it to his friends, it was partially because he was looking for a new life and a bit of adventure...and also because he knew there was no hope that he would ever see Amiliana Bliss again. Had his good-natured asked him to go West while she had still lived in that town, Zoite admitted to himself that he would not have been able to say yes so easily. Nestor Siriale was, of course, following Litalia. He would leave them as soon as he was able to pick up their trail and find out their whereabouts. And Kunshan Bayonne was tired of the business world, so he had decided to take a vacation. There was too much corruption, too much cheating and deceit, and he wanted an escape. However, Kunshan was pretty sure that he would eventually be called back home, so he was planning to make this last pleasure trip memorable. Little did he know exactly how memorable it would become...

******************************************************************************

            Time passed quickly–much quicker than any of them had wanted it to. There was a lot of work to be done, but before long, the house was liveable. Litalia was chief gardener, and she managed everything outside the house...except for the kitchen, as cooking was her other forte. She had decided to allow the ivy that added to the beauty of the dwelling grow, provided it didn't run rampant. It scaled the walls easily, twining here and there with a majestic grace. Unfortunately, some of the large trees close to the house had been cut down because of the danger. There were still dozens of trees, old and young, all growing splendidly in the clearing. With help–in turns–from the other girls (even Ami, who grew steadily better) and Andrew and Rita, when they had time to leave the store, a garden was dug, and it would hopefully be large enough to support all of them by next year. The spring planting season had passed, which meant they only had crops planted in the fall to rely upon. 

            Money was one of the problems that had sprung up recently. They would need money to buy food for this year and maybe the next. The money from Luna and Artemis's bank account could not be accessed by the Bliss family until, as the will dictated, until they were all married. So far, things weren't going very well. A lot of their meager savings had been spent on the trip west, and more had gone into the restoration of the sizeable old house, as well as food and other necessary items (soap, clothing, seeds for planting, tools, medicines, etc.). Amiliana, who handled the household accounts with accuracy and precision, and while they had all tried to be thrifty with their money, the fact was, it was disappearing quickly. When she had quietly discussed the matter with Rei, her older sister had looked grave but shook her head and said nothing but to continue on as they were going. They all knew that Andrew and Rita would extend their credit without a word, but they weren't about to depend on the kindness of their newfound friends. 

            Other people in town were less friendly. They viewed the Bliss family as strangers and were wary of them. As the lawyer refused to reveal most of the aspects of the will, certain inquisitive persons felt that there was something questionable about it and those it named. It was fortunate, however, because if the lawyer had mentioned the amount of money and the restrictions placed upon the four women, men would have been on the grounds all hours of the day and constantly harassing them. It had been nine years since Artemis and Luna Bliss had died, and they were not known to some of the newer people in town, or their goodly personages had been dimmed and forgotten through the years.  

            There were, however, four other women who made it worth their time to stop by when any of the Bliss girls were in town on errands, usually to the general store. Setsuna was in her late twenties and considered a spinster, but she was beautiful and wise. She taught the school, and she boarded with two friends, Michiru and Haruka. There was also an orphaned little girl who lived with them, named Hotaru. Setsuna was generally respected, as was Michiru, although it was rare for women to be musicians. She played the violin–or the fiddle, as it was sometimes referred to, and she was elegant, refined, and classy. People wondered how she could live with Haruka, her complete opposite. Something about Michiru warded away the young men that would have loved to court her...or maybe it was her sandy-haired friend. Haruka was descended from one of the earliest families in the area, and her family had accumulated a large amount of wealth through the years. The problem was, she didn't exactly fit society's standards. She wore pants and loose-fitting, mannish shirts for the most part–and she looked attractive enough and almost like a male in them. She rode better–bareback–then many of the men in town, and she could match them in almost any sport or past time, which tended to shock their wives, daughters, cousins, and other relatives. But Haruka didn't care about the gossip in town and continued happily along, doing what she loved, with the people she cared about. Hotaru had been a sickly child, but she was becoming much healthier under her adoptive guardians' gentle care. Fireflies captivated her at night, and she recognized beauty during the day and in people easily. There was plenty to do at home, however, and the girls were not often free to visit their friends.

            Amiliana never neglected a daily stroll around the lake, which she usually took alone. She spent her mornings going over the account books, and when that was finished, she helped with breakfast or washed the dishes. If there was laundry to do, she did it with Minalia, and in the afternoon, when outdoor tasks did not occupy he time, she was hard at work, continuing her studies. She was able to read books about medicine that furthered her knowledge, kindly obtained by Setsuna, and her sisters began learning how to treat and heal when they began discovering animals that needed help. Of course, the majority of them were healthy, but every so often, wounded or disabled animals came along. They were treated, and those that could be released were, but the House of Bliss became a haven to the creatures that couldn't leave. Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina vowed, from then on, never to turn anyone who needed help away from their gates.

            Reiliana and Minalia switched off in their duty of watching Alexander, who was not allowed outside when work was going on–at least without attendance by one of them who was _not_ working–or in the kitchen. Sometimes Ami watched him while she was studying as well. Rei and Mina generally helped out whenever and wherever they could, and they were getting along pretty well, despite their problems...

            But the "husband search"–as it was referred to–was not going well. Lita had nearly sunken into a state of depression and desolation. She had not heard from Nestor, and she had left him several messages along the trail in forts and other places that he was sure he would stop. She alternately cursed him and wished he would come to her, and the doubt of his intentions seemed likely to tear her apart. She occupied her time well, but there were times when the others found her crying, and there was nothing they knew to say. Ami was doing her best at being stubborn, and when she tried her hand at something, she excelled magnificently. She avoided the men of the village determinedly, and when they made the effort to draw her out of her shell, she responded with a blast of chilliness that did keep most of the away. When questioned in exasperation by Rei, she merely shrugged and said nothing, and Rei couldn't bear to press her. She herself had sincerely tried to interest herself in the young men that flocked around her. None of them particularly caught her attention, and her mind kept wandering back to Janus Aureole. Whenever that happened (which was quite often), she stormed off in a fit and did hard labor until her wrath had cooled. It took several scoldings from her sisters for Reiliana to realize she was overdoing the work, and when they stopped her, she found herself with less options for how to get rid of her anger. Mina had indeed grown up over the trip and very quickly in the past few months. She had had a few relationships, none of which had turned out to be profitable. She could handle men magnificently, and they were drawn to her sweet nature and sunny personality. Of course, she tended to get a little bossy at times, but her admirers found her commanding air and little graces appealing. And if anything went farther than she wanted, Mina was completely capable of not only stopping him but firmly berating him and making him wish he had never been born. But still no results. Things were fine...things were peaceful...everything would turn out in the end, they thought to themselves. Until the day Janus Aureole and his companions returned, disrupting the peace and quiet and especially the House of Bliss–or rather, its occupants...

******************************************************************************

            "I'm telling you, we're almost there," Janus argued heatedly, "don't you think I know how to get to my own home?"

            The other fair-haired man in the group sighed. "We're not trying to contradict you, Janus. We're just suggesting that it might be safer to ride back that way, to the last town we passed, since it looks like a storm's brewing."

            "And I'm telling you it's closer to just go on, Zoite!"

            Nestor sighed and shifted uneasily on his horse, who seemed equally anxious. "I'm telling you, it's safer to go back. I don't like the look of the sky."

            Kunshan nodded firmly. He waved at the steadily-darkening sky as masses of angry, sullen gray clouds gathered above them, fat and heavy with cold autumn rains. "Janus, don't be an idiot. We could be killed if our horses throw us, or if we're struck by lightning." 

            They were hemmed in by forest on all sides, and there was no trace of civilization except for the dirt road they had stopped on. All the animals had taken cover, and strong gales had begun blowing little sticks and branches from the trees, making loud rustling noises. Zoite, Nestor, and Kunshan's long hair streamed back behind them, despite the confining ties they were bound by. Their loose-fitting clothes were also rippling in the wind, and it was a chilly breeze that chilled them to the bones. However, the blonde fixed them with his piercing blue eyes and said, "Let's go. We're wasting time. Why can't you just trust me? It's very close. I promise you."

            Sighing, they exchanged dark glances but resumed riding. A heavy rain began to pound upon them and the forest floor, and they were chilled through by the time booming thunder and flashes of lightning arrived. They pressed on, trying to be careful, until Kunshan, who had taken the lead, stopped and shouted, "This is crazy! I can't see anything two feet in front of me, and we'll catch our death plodding on in this type of weather!"

            Before anyone could reply, a sizzle of lightning, a quick flare of lightning, and a horse's wild neigh of fright were seen and heard, as well as Nestor's yell. Quickly, the other three men dismounted and pulled their friend away from the smoking tree quickly but carefully. His horse had run off as soon as his master had been thrown. The brunet's face was ashen, but he was calm as they tried to determine if he was injured. "I'm fine," he insisted, trying to get up.

            Kunshan looked more grave than ever as he poked cautiously at his left leg, which was bleeding in a few places from sharp stones and sticks. "Can you get up? I thought not. At the very least, you've got a very bad sprain. Or, which I think is very likely, you've fractured your leg."

            Janus stood by, looking silent and pale with guilt, but Zoite spoke up. "Since we're short a horse, there's no point in us riding. We'll have to lead them–and put you on one as comfortably as we can make you. So, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Nestor. You're about to be lifted completely off the ground, which probably hasn't happened to you since you were a boy. Ready?"

            He nodded, and Kunshan and Janus knelt by him as the last member of their not-so-happy quartet transferred the packs from the most docile horse to another one, also retrieving extra blankets from their supplies. When Nestor was settled, with his eyes half-closed as he tried not to pass out from the pain he had been put through after they had moved him, Zoite asked, "Well? What should we do? Go forward or go backward?"

            "I think we should–"

            Kunshan was cut off by Janus's exclamation, "I think I see a light! In the distance–look–see that gold sparkle?"

            Dryly, Zoite muttered, "It's probably more lightning."

            Janus scowled at him and snapped, "No, it's not. I'm sure now–there are a lot of lamps, somewhere not too far away. We should be able to get help and shelter there." 

            As the other two men strained their eyes and looked skeptically at Janus, Nestor inquired not so patiently, "Can we just decide quickly? If it's worth anything, why don't we just go with what Janus says?"

            They looked at him in surprise, and the blond-haired man was gratified by his friend's faith in him, despite the fact that he was injured and probably should have been blaming him for pressing on. "All right," Kunshan agreed, "we'll go on. I just hope the people there are hospitable to strangers." 

******************************************************************************

            Looking at the timepiece over the fireplace, Minalia commented, "It's time to feed the animals."

            Lita looked up from her study of a book of herbs, some of which she was hoping to use for cooking. "I'll go," she offered readily.

            The raven-haired woman frowned at her. "You are not going out into that terrible storm, Litalia Bliss. You already got yourself soaked and sick last time, because you didn't put on enough warm clothing. I'll do it."

            The brunette grumbled to herself and muttered, "It's only a cold. I'm getting better."

            If Amiliana had been there, Rei would probably have turned her offer down as well. Ami had never had the best of health out of the four sisters, and after her low spirits, her body had been more susceptible to illness. 

            Mina, feeling repentant for reminding them of the task with no intention of doing it herself, said, "Wait, Rei. I'll go. You should go and put Xander to bed."

            "Ami's going to do it for me, after she finishes another chapter of her book. Besides, you're busy, and I'm going. That's final." With that, she pulled on her cloak and hood and swept out the door.

            In the meantime, the blonde also looked down at the scarf she had been attempting to knit and frowned. Certain aspects of domesticity were not her forte. While she scowled at the offending product of her work, Litalia tried hard not to smile as she regarded the mangled piece of clothing. All of a sudden, after they had each returned to their respective tasks, Mina asked, "How did you know you loved Nestor?"

            After a few seconds of shocked silence, she laughed uneasily and shrugged. "Love? Why do you say love?" Meanwhile, her traitorous mind drifted back to a memory a little while ago...

*flashback*

            He cupped her face gently in his large hands as they stood together, alone. "I love you, Lita. I thought so before, but I never knew how much before. But I want you to know it before I go, even though I plan on saying it to you at least a hundred more times in the future."

*end flashback*

            Shaking herself, Lita pasted a bright smile on her face and said, "I'm sorry, I drifted off for a minute...what did you say, Mina?" She waited for the answer, looking around the room quickly to remind herself where she was.

            "I said I thought you were in love because of the way you looked at each other. How happy you made each other. It was so clear to all of us. Didn't you love him?"

            Lita looked at her folded hands before replying, "Yes, I guess so. I just wish I knew that he loved me."

            The blonde looked surprised. "What? Of course he does. The way he looked at you, anyone would have thought you were the best thing under the sun."

            "Then why hasn't he come?" she asked plaintively.

            "I don't know. But I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

            Curiously, her sister asked, "Why did you bring up the subject?"

            Mina sighed wistfully. "I want to know what it's like to be in love."

            "You seem to know so much about it already."

            She spread her hands and shrugged. "I've watched countless people in love. I've seen the wonderful things it does to people. But I've never been in love. Greg didn't love Ami, though."

            The brunette frowned. "Then why didn't you tell her?" she questioned.

            Again, she shrugged. "How do you tell your sister, your friend, anyone...that the person they're in love with doesn't love her back? Ami was in love with him, at least a little bit. He certainly sweet-talked her enough and made her think that he wanted to marry her. But his personality was fake, and his words rang false when he was around her–or us. I didn't tell her, because I thought Ami would realize it before anything went too far. She would have, sooner or later."

            Lita thought back to their old home, which suddenly seemed so far away and so long ago. She thought about Ami, and all the pain she had gone through, and how she still was not whole yet. And as Mina fell silent, she began thinking about Nestor Siriale again. 

******************************************************************************

            Rei was on her way back to the house, scurrying towards the light and warmth, when shouts and rattles of the iron gate caught her attention. She tried to see through the pouring rain, but all she saw were six indistinct forms: three horses and three persons too tall and built to be normal-sized women. Nervously, she started towards the gate. At least, she consoled herself, if they tried anything violent, they would be on the opposite side of the gate. If she let them in, though...then Rei shook herself. They had named the place "The House of Bliss" for a reason. They would offer help to anyone that needed it. Still...their selfless career would be cut short if they accidentally trusted too much and let the wrong people into their homes. Rei consoled herself–slightly–with the thought that whoever they were, they couldn't be all that bad...but as she peered through the iron bars at the closest, soaked stranger, she discovered that it was worse.  

******************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            Janus stared in shock at the hooded woman before him. Her piercing violet eyes were discernable even through the heavy fall of rain, and he felt his heart flip-flop alarmingly. 

            They stared at each for several long moments, trying to decide how to react, until Zoite grew tired of getting wet. "Excuse me, Miss Bliss, but may we please come in? Nestor is hurt, and it's quite soggy out here," he explained diplomatically.

            Numbly, she opened the gate and stepped back.

            "Is there someplace we can station our mounts?" Kunshan inquired politely.

            "Yes, there's a stable right over there. Here, I'll take them, and–"

            "No, I'll go," the tall man interrupted. 

            Sighing, Janus volunteered, "I'll do it. Since you're the strongest out of all of us, you'll have to help Zoite lift Nestor." And secretly, he wanted to put off the inevitable confrontation with Reiliana. 

            She looked after his retreating form, flanked by the three horses, with an unsure look on her face before turning back to the two men, who were carrying the prone form of their friend. "Come. The closest entrance is right over here." She moved at a medium pace across the grounds, and they followed her carefully, stumbling over tree roots every so often. Holding open the door, she called, "Lita! Mina!" When they appeared almost instantly, she ordered, "Go get Ami. Nestor's hurt." 

            Lita turned pale and fled immediately, while Mina sidled up to her sister to peer at the men. As he maneuvered through the door, Kunshan shook raindrops from his face, trying to see better, and caught a glimpse of her golden-blond hair. He smiled suddenly in recognition. "Miss Bliss, isn't it? Minalia?" She nodded wordlessly, staring at him, and he added, "You've grown up."

            While she looked helplessly at Rei, who was just as confused, Zoite coughed and said in a strangled voice as he made his way into the warm house, "I apologize for my friend, Miss Mina. He usually isn't this rude. Miss Mina, this is Kunshan Bayonne. Kunshan, Minalia Bliss, who you seem to already know." Then he had no voice to continue, for Ami appeared, supporting a small, sleeping form on her hip. 

            She flushed slightly when she caught his unwavering gaze. Handing Alexander to Mina, she led the way through the parlor. "Right through here, please." After they'd placed him carefully on the bed, with her helping to support his injured leg, she bustled away in search of her kit. Mina, meanwhile, had disappeared wordlessly after to put Xander to sleep and also to hunt up appropriate clothing.

            Zoite breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the child, getting over his initial fear that Ami had had a baby. He scolded himself wordlessly. Alexander was approximately three–or four–years old, he remembered, and the last time he had seen Ami had been a little less than a year ago. Meanwhile, Kunshan was giving him the odd look this time. Ignoring him, he watched as the slender woman returned and began examining Nestor without a trace of embarrassment as she rolled up his trouser legs. She was different, he realized. They were all more grown up, as Kunshan had so boldly blurted out, even Reiliana, whom Zoite had thought was old enough for her age as it was. Of Minalia, he had only been able to catch a brief glimpse, but he watched Ami intently. 

            She moved gracefully, with self-assurance, her hands capable and busy. There was a deep sadness in her eyes that had not been there before, and he knew what had caused it. He had never said a word about that night at the tavern, not when he watched them leave after helping them load their wagon, not when he was questioned by the villagers about his account of the incident. He had watched her leave, sitting hunched over inside the wagon, her eyes dull, her spirit weighted down. Now, she had a semblance of life back, but she hadn't been completely restored. Her voice was quiet and soothing, almost like the water flowing peacefully, as she talked to Nestor, even though he was unconscious. Zoite kept watching her, not noticing when Rei silently let Janus in until Ami turned to give him a bright smile.

            "Hello, Janus," she said, her voice low but as clear and soft as ever. "It's so nice to see you again. We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever come back."

            The blond grinned at her. Before he had left, he had always thought of Ami, Lita, and Mina as his younger sisters. It had hurt just as much to leave them as it had hurt when he had left Rei. "Doctor Amiliana Bliss," he saluted playfully, and Zoite raised an eyebrow when she smiled back at him, without a trace of a blush.

            "Oh, get on with you," she replied, still smiling. 

            "Yes ma'am," Janus responded lightly.

            Zoite leaned against the wall carefully, letting his clothes dry. Janus moved around a bit more, offering his help and answering Ami's questions about what had happened to her patient. Kunshan stood beside his quiet friend, eyeing him astutely. 

            After a while, Mina returned. "I'm sorry we don't have any men's clothes in the house...the best we can give you are these towels and blankets," she explained, blushing slightly as she handed over the heavy stack of linens. She retreated back to the kitchen, murmuring something about helping Lita, while Rei also disappeared. 

            "We did have clothing," Kunshan muttered belatedly, shooting Janus a dark look, "_someone_ just forgot the saddlebags in the stables."

            Forgetting that Ami was in the room, moving quietly by the bed, they stripped off their shirts and began to dry off. Zoite was rubbing himself vigorously with the towel and about to start on his long hair, which took longer to dry than anyone's except Nestor's, when he caught Ami's embarrassed look in his direction. She turned away quickly, her cheeks burning, and he rapidly draped one of the large blankets over himself, frowning thoughtfully. She had been perfectly composed while caring for Nestor. He shrugged and made a note to think over the matter later. 

            Mina had returned and beckoned to them. "Come with me. You must be tired, and Ami's perfectly capable of watching over Nestor."

            "This place is humongous," Janus remarked, staring at the space around him. There had been more than enough guest rooms for him and his companions. "How did find a place like this? The upkeep must be horribly expensive..."

            Her cornflower blue eyes refused to meet his, and she glanced away evasively. "I think you should ask Rei that tomorrow. Just get some rest tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow." She accepted his warm hug gladly. "Janus...I'm glad you found us. Rei needs you. We all do."

            He narrowed his bright blue eyes. "What do you mean? What happened to her?"

            "Just–you'll see tomorrow," Mina said hurriedly, spying a silent shadow gliding down the hall. "Good night."

******************************************************************************

            Reiliana went to sleep very late that night, after sending Lita and Mina to sleep. She couldn't get Ami to budge, but she made her promise that she would at least get some sleep. Double-checking that the doors were locked and the blinds drawn, she paced in the middle of her bedroom, feeling disquieted. She had finally bee able to find a little peace out here, in the wilderness, a new life, and good friends. The rest of the town didn't matter that much. But now Janus Aureole had returned, bringing with him old problems and new ones. One of those was Zoite Skylab. She was glad to see him, for he had always been kind and honorable. But Rei had seen the way he had been looking at Ami. She remembered certain things that the old doctor, Ami's ex-teacher, had said, and they stuck in her mind. She wondered how Mina had known Kunshan Bayonne. 

            Sighing, she sat on the edge of her bed. Slight movement attracted her attention, and she walked over to the much-smaller bed where Xander slept. She recovered his small form, placing her hand lightly on his face. After she blew out the lamp and settled under the covers, she began to try and formulate a smoothing-over of the affair with Artemis and Luna's will. Rei had overheard Janus and Mina's conversation, and while she loved her sister dearly, she wasn't too fond of her matchmaking skills. She scowled into the dark. What did she mean, she needed help? She was perfectly fine as she was. She didn't help. She didn't need a husband–or she did, but Janus certainly wasn't going to be that man. Rei groaned softly and turned over. Life was not going well...the last thing he needed to know about, after he'd accused her of marrying Chad for his money, was that she _would_ have to marry someone for money...and soon. By December, which was only two months away.  ******************************************************************************

            The next morning, Lita was the earliest to rise, and she crept into Nestor's room. Quietly, she wondered aloud, "Where's Ami?"

            "Sleeping."

            She jumped and turned around, meeting amused but tired navy blue eyes. Glaring at him, she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, too?"

            He shrugged. "I'm being a good patient. She didn't want to give me too strong a sleeping draught, and before it took effect, I made her promise she'd get some rest." Grinning at her, he said unrepentantly, "I've missed you. Did you also help nurse me back to health?"

            Lita glared at him. "_No_," she retorted harshly, although the shock in his face hurt her. "I'm no good at caring for invalids."

            A troubled look came over his face, and he tried to sit up, falling back with a grunt.

            Before she could rush forward, a sharp voice cut through the air. "Lita." They both turned to look towards the doorway, where an exhausted-looking Ami stood. "If you're going to fight with him, I won't have you arguing in here, while he's sick. He's a guest. And this is the House of Bliss. I think the other three are awake now, and Mina's waiting in the kitchen to help you start breakfast. If you could go, please?" The brunette bit her lip and fled, and Ami sighed and moved towards the bed. After a few seconds of silence, she admitted ruefully, "That was badly done of me."

            "Sorry," Nestor apologized, flushing.

            "It's none of your doing. I'll see if I have a chance to talk to her later."

            "What did you mean, 'this is the House of Bliss?'" he asked curiously, as she checked on the wrappings on his knee and ankle.

            Brushing stray locks of dark hair out of her eyes, Ami explained briefly, "When we moved here, we decided to call it the House of Bliss, because of our last name, and because we decided that it would be a safe haven for any injured creatures that came. We just didn't know that men would be included in that description." A faint smile passed over her face before she became business-like again. "You should spend the next few days here, recuperating. I'll give you something to lessen the pain, and it'll serve the dual purpose of putting you back to sleep."

            "Wait," Nestor requested.

            Ami blinked and set the cup down on a nearby stool. "All right. What is it?"

            "Tell me...why is she angry? What did I do wrong? I tried to get here quickly, as fast as I could, but my departure was later than I expected. All of a sudden, all these problems were brought to my attention, and by the time I'd fixed them, it was several months later than the date I had expected to leave."

            She sighed and looked into the distance, folding and unfolding her hands in apprehensive gestures. "It's hard to think of Lita as younger than me. She's always been stronger, quicker, more lively, and she defended me from bullies when we went to school. But things like these bring out the youth in her. You see, Lita has had very few romantic admirers. She's always been good friends with the boys, because she was such a hoyden. But there are lots of things that are considered proper past times for ladies that she does well. And so...no one has ever truly loved her, I think. Before you came along."

            Coughing, Nestor croaked, "How could they not?"

            She smiled at him, a bright yet wistful smile. "You see? No one like you has been able to see the beauty of her soul. Everything happened so fast–so fast." He was suddenly struck by the distinct feeling that she had drifted off topic, but Ami quickly realized that she had been talking a little about herself and returned to the subject of her sister. "She fell in love with you so quickly, and while we traveled West, you were basically all she talked about. You were her hope for the future, her happiness, after our father died. But you never returned her letters."

            Nestor resisted the urge to hit himself on the head. He was hurt enough. "I think I know why. I thought it was because mail would be slow, coming all the way here, but my family was–opposed to my leaving. They may have–ah–neglected to mention the letters, and they probably disposed of them."

            "I see. And so, you were late, and she began to wonder if she had been deceived in giving her heart to you. She really does care for you, Nestor. You just have to assure her that you do love her. I think you truly do. She seems so strong, but her soft interior is hard to reach. She's easy to hurt, so do be careful. Try to be patient, and she'll come around." 

            When she tilted the cup to his lips, ready to end the conversation, Nestor asked one last question. "How do you know she still loves me?"

            Ami smiled gently. As he drank and began to feel drowsy almost instantly, she murmured, "Did you get a good look at her hand? She still wears your ring. Make sure you put it on her fourth finger soon, won't you?"

            He drifted off, smiling to himself, and she straightened up, feeling more at peace. Glancing in the mirror hanging on the wall, she sighed as she noticed the darkness around her eyes. 

            "Miss Ami?"

            She whirled around, startled. "Zoite! I mean, Master Skylab."

            "No, no, please call me Zoite." He smiled at nervously at her. "I was just coming to see how Nestor was...and Miss Mina said to say that breakfast is ready."

            "Oh," she said softly. "Um...he's fine, but I'm afraid he'll have to spend some time resting and recuperating before he'll be able to move about. The good thing is, his leg isn't broken." She spoke to his back, as he led the way down the hall. Some traitorous part of her made a note of his height and the ruddy color of his hair, and she quickly focused her eyes on the carpet. 

            He turned around to smile at her. "Yes, it is good news." 

            She flushed and tried to look away from his dark green eyes. No matter where she traveled, it seemed, no one had eyes like his. Not that she particularly liked them, of course. Not that she remembered their exact shape and size. Not that... "Lita? Could I have a quick word with you?" she asked quickly, tearing her gaze away.

            Her sister nodded wordlessly, her face impassive.

            Rei watched them leave with narrowed eyes. Already another sign of disquiet in the household. As Zoite seated himself with a polite greeting, she watched him closely. Early that morning, Janus had retrieved their saddlebags, and they had gotten a clean change of clothes. 

Well, speak of the devil...

            "Morning, Rei." She nodded wordlessly, and his eyes darkened a few shades, but he continued, "About how far are we from town?"

            Kunshan tried not to snort into his food. "I thought you lived here, Janus. Last night, I thought we were so close to town...so you really didn't know where you were?"

            He shot his friend a deadly glare.

            Before he could speak, Mina broke in delicately, since her sister seemed inclined to do nothing but stare moodily into her cup. "Ahem. We're just on the outskirts, Janus. It should only take you about a half hour's ride to get to town."

            Half-jokingly, half-resentfully, Zoite muttered, "Another half an hour could have killed us all last night if something–or someone–else got struck by lightning."

            Janus turned beet red, and conversation after that was stilted. The only good point of the morning was the fact that Ami and Lita returned in good accord and on better terms.

******************************************************************************

AN: Another chapter–yay! ^^ Hope the plot is going okay and not too muddled. Thank you for your feedback and support, everyone! :) (Especially Cherrystar, Wyse, Lady Fenix (you should really read "Destinies" if you haven't, I have the link on my favorite stories page), and CC2. Arigato gozaimisu!) I know there wasn't a lot of Rei or Mina in this chapter (and a lot of Ami, yes, but she'll disappear a little next chapter), so you have "a happy little family goes to market and Rei comes back in a steaming bad mood" and "Janus meets up with some old friends and gets laughed at." I wouldn't want to spoil all the fun...so...until next time ^^

            ~Ice


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            After an uncomfortable end to breakfast, Janus and Zoite had ridden to town to see how things had fared during Janus's absence. Janus also wanted to show his friend around the place so he could familiarize himself as soon as possible. 

            Back at the house, Lita and Ami were preoccupied, thinking to themselves as they cleaned the three guest rooms that had become occupied the night before. Rei was contemplating the supplies in the pantry with a furrowed brow and a rambunctious toddler struggling to get out of her arms. 

            Mina had decided to escape the stormy atmosphere of her house, and Kunshan had looked bored and nervous, so she had invited him on a tour of the town. He had agreed, and as they walked together, he was careful to steer her out of the way of any residual mud puddles. Laughingly, she said, "I can see where the puddles are, thank you."

            Turning beet red, he let go of her arm and mumbled, "My apologies."

            He was jolted out of admiring the scenery when she took his arm again confidingly, with a soft smile. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease. I just meant, I can look out for myself."

            Kunshan smiled back, and as they walked on, she kept holding onto his arm, and he didn't think of protesting or pulling away. As they strolled on, he watched her animated movements and bright smile. She introduced him to several people they met, as a friend, and he smiled politely. He was surprised when Mina had called him a friend, but he supposed that she considered a friend of Janus's a friend of the family's. 

            Which reminded him–he still had to ask what was going on between Janus and the oldest sister...Reiliana? Yes, Rei, as Janus called her. And why Zoite had kept eyeing that other dark-haired sister...what was her name again? Kunshan's abnormally high spirits fell slightly. He had gone with them for a vacation, and he hadn't anticipated any romantic tangles. And yet...as he looked down at the shining golden head at his side, he felt old and only semi-alive, compared to her lively manner.

            Minalia greeted everyone with the same amount of warm cheeriness, and her smile was returned in full force by everyone she greeted, no matter how dreary they had looked before they had come upon her. Those that had been happy already felt their joy increase as they looked upon her sunny visage. She was hope, he realized, hope, and light, and love. 

            He knew he couldn't match her, but he strived to come to life then, smiling at those they passed, taking a cordial interest in those he met, and being altogether charming. Mina seemed to sense the change in the sober, solemn young man beside her, and her mood was the gayer for it. Their walk had just been coming to a close, as they reached the end of the main street and prepared to return to the house, when two haggard men stumbled out of what appeared to be a disrespectful establishment into the bright daylight. One of them leered at Mina, and she gave him a cold look. Kunshan tensed when their bloodshot eyes fell on him, but they decided he was too much of a fight in their condition and ambled on. Tersely, he asked, "Does this happen often?"

            "What?" she asked, as calm as the clear skies above them.

            "You know–drunks doing or saying inappropriate things to you?"

            She smiled gently. "I can take care of myself. Today, you were here, so what's the problem?"

            "Mina. I'm serious."

            "Where's the 'Miss Bliss?'" she inquired teasingly. When his brows slanted downwards alarmingly, she added quickly, "Lita taught us all how to fight. For self defense. Nothing has happened before, I swear. I'm tougher than I look. Besides, we don't come to town at night."

            His smoky gray eyes met her guileless blue ones for several seconds before he sighed and consented to her pulling him back onto the dirt road that led back to the house. "I can't believe they drink at this time of the morning."

            Shrugging, Mina replied, "It's a problem around here. The law isn't strong enough, and those who want to do lawless things think it can't touch them if they're this far out west. It's good that Janus has come back, even though they handled things all right without him. And he's brought Zoite to help. Zoite's a good sheriff."

            Nodding slowly, he asked, "How do you know him? Zoite?"

            "Oh, he was the sheriff of the town we came from." Winking at him, Mina lowered her voice conspiratorially and murmured, "If you ask me, I think he's sweet on Ami. You know–my second oldest sister."

            Ah. So that was her name. Kunshan frowned slightly, not wanting to discuss the subject in any more detail. "So...about those men. No one pays much attention to things like this?"

            Quietly, she said, "No one wants to get seriously involved, Kunshan. They have wives and children. Those families wouldn't be able to make a living without the men as the leading breadwinners. There are very few opportunities for women out here; we're an exception."

            He was still shocked over the 'families' part. "What? They have wives and children, and they spend the entire night in taverns? It's just as bad this way if they drink up all their pay!"

            Mina stopped then, and she turned to face him. Her voice was soft as she responded, "I agree with you, Kunshan. But there's not much we can do." Her tone grew lighter as she smiled her most brilliant smile and remarked, "You'd make a good husband. And a good father. Are you married?"

            Taken aback, he ran a hand through his silvery, platinum-blond hair. "No...no, I'm not married."

            "Why not?" she asked bluntly, without the faintest trace of embarrassment.

             "I guess I just haven't found the right girl," he said, and as his eyes met hers, she flushed suddenly and looked away, while he stared at her in confusion. Attempting a bit of levity, he commented, "You must have more admirers than you want. Haven't you found anyone to marry?"

            She smiled wistfully. "Oh, I've found a lot I'd marry in an instant, if they'd have me. I just haven't found anyone to love yet–and _that's_ the important thing, Kunshan Bayonne. To find someone you'll be happy–blissful–with your entire life."

            Just to have something to say, Kunshan said, "You must have very high standards, Miss Bliss."

            "You called me Mina before," she pointed out. And then she said quietly, so quietly that he wasn't sure if he had heard her right, "You have no clue how desperate I am, Master Bayonne."

******************************************************************************

            Janus returned, having left Zoite to read over reports in his office, to find Lita and Ami up to their elbows in dirt, weeding the garden. Ami stood up and brushed her hands off, giving him a shy smile and greeting, but her sister called out, "Janus! Would you mind doing me–us–a favor?"

            "Sure thing. What is it?" he asked, riding closer.

            "Well...it's time to go to town to get more supplies, but as you can see, we're a bit busy now....that is, if you don't mind. You're probably very busy."

            "As long as you tell me what to get, I wouldn't mind a bit. I've left Zoite lost in stacks of paperwork at the office," he smirked evilly.

            From the side door, which none of them had noticed opening, Rei snapped, "Lita. That was impolite. Besides, he wouldn't know what to get, and you know that today Andrew's store is closed. Only that new market is open, and the man is new there. Janus doesn't know him."

            Ignoring the fact that he was talking about him as if he wasn't standing right there, he grinned at her. "Lovely to see you again, too, Rei."

            She glared at him, but before she could reply, Ami cut in. "One of us will just have to go, then."

            "I'll go," Rei sighed, "I brought it up. You and Lita stay here. The weeding and the hoeing has to be finished."

            Bowing elegantly, Janus exclaimed melodramatically, "Surely you weren't thinking of going without company, were you, Miss Bliss? Dare I hope you'll allow my humble presence to accompany you, following meekly at your heels?"

            While a huff, she stomped off to take off her apron, put up her hair, and get Alexander. When he intercepted her in the stables, she muttered, "I hope you don't mind if Xander comes with us. Ami and Lita can't watch him while they're busy, Nestor's asleep, and Mina and Kunshan haven't returned yet."

            "Of course I don't mind," he replied, looking puzzled. Holding out his arms, he said, "To make saddling your horse easier, how about if I take him?" He tried not to show his apprehension. He had come in too late last night to see Xander, and he had gotten the shock of his life that morning. Luckily, he had asked Ami a few quick questions that had cleared things up–and made his life even more problematic. 

            Rei looked at him as if he was an insect she'd like to squash, but she was surprised when Janus appropriated her child, who crowed happily as he was settled on the man's shoulders. Once they were on the rode, Janus was still holding Xander, without any protest from him but a lot from his mother.

            Patiently, he remarked, "What I don't understand, Rei, is why you're angry at me. Exactly what have I done to you?"

            "Ruined my life," she muttered under her breath. 

            He heard, however, and was beginning to feel a little irked at her temperamental mood. "Well, excuse me," he shot back, "but I don't know what I've done to merit that. Would you care to elaborate?"

            "You made my life miserable!" she hissed angrily. "Every day I think about what you said about me that day when you told me–when you told me you had feelings for me. You called me everything from a whore who sells herself for money to 'dearest' or 'beloved' or something like that."

            "Well, it was partially true," he responded coolly, "you married Chad for his money. We both know you did."

            "All right!" she snapped, "I admit it. I know it know, all right? But when I actually married him, I didn't know what I was doing! There was nothing else I could have done!"

            Quietly, he replied, "You could have married me, Rei."

            Her cheeks burned scarlet, and she refused to answer him, riding more quickly than ever. "Why did you have to come back into my life?" she asked quietly, in a defeated voice.

            He blinked. About to get defensive, he muttered, "It wasn't exactly my choice. I didn't know that you would be the one living in the closest house when one of my best friends needed help. We were best friends once, Rei. Do you remember that? Do you remember the times we spent together? When we knew everything about each other?"

            "Everything except that you were in love with me!" she retorted. "That was a big secret, wasn't it?"

            Sighing, he questioned, "What's the big deal, Rei? So I loved you. There's no need to get angry just because I liked you. If it makes you feel better, I don't love you anymore, all right? Will that make you feel better?"

            Her sharp intake of breath warned him that he had said something wrong, as well as the sudden whiteness of her pallor. Rei shook her head and responded quietly, "Never mind, Janus. I'm sorry. But please don't bring up the subject again, and I'll be civil. Do we have an agreement?"

            Janus nodded wordlessly, feeling as if the apocalypse had descended upon him without his knowing it.

******************************************************************************

            A little while later, Janus and Reiliana had reached the other general store in town, as the one Andrew and Rita (now married) managed was closed for the day. Rei's cheeks were flaming as she hurried briskly past a few strangers, whose whispers she was trying to ignore. Unfortunately, Janus matched her pace for pace with easy strides of his long legs, and she could hear "What an adorable! Looks just like his father, doesn't he?" and "What a lovely couple they make!" ringing in her ears. Her mood was not improved when they entered the store. In fact, it was much worsened.

            Although the shopkeeper was a well-meaning man, he had the inconvenient reputation of being a chatterbox. He just couldn't hold his tongue, and around Reiliana Bliss, it was not a good trait to have. Particularly when she was in such an irritable mood. But he didn't know her well enough to tell, even though Janus could almost smell the acrid scent of the smoke issuing forth from her ears. He smirked to himself. It was good to know that she hadn't changed much from their childhood days, and despite hard times, she had still kept her indomitable spirit. If only, he mused, she wasn't so hard to get along with–but then again, she would haven't been Rei if she didn't make life interesting. Interesting and hard.

            The balding man smiled cheerily. "Good day, good day, madam. Ah! Is this your husband? Good day to your, sir, I haven't seen you before, have I? No, I don't believe so." Rei had tried to interrupt him, but he kept talking on. "And the son! Such a pleasing child, and so handsome! Very good stock, I can tell. He looks very much like you, sir. You must be such proud parents. How long have you been married?"

            Rei had been just about to burst by then, and Janus tried to placate her by placing his hand on hers gently. Although he had been applying slight pressure, trying to remind her to keep her temper, the salesmen viewed this as proof of endearment.

            Squinting at their hands, he burbled happily, "It does me good to see young folks hitched so soon and in such love. But madam–where is your ring? I do not see it! Have you lost it, perhaps?" He seemed so confused and disheartened by this that Rei finally had the opportunity to speak.

            Her voice was soft and icy and she replied, "I don't wear a ring, because I'm widowed. This man is not my husband. My son is not his son. They cannot possibly look alike, because they are in no way related. We have never been married, he is not a proud parent of anyone, and we are most definitely not in love!!"

******************************************************************************

            In Janus's well-lit but rather dusty office, his soon-to-be partner stopped reading near the end of the stack. He peered at the rough drawing, which was done well–for a preliminary sketch. Zoite was pretty sure he knew this man; in fact, he was almost positive. The unnamed man was marked as a recent intruder in the area but a longtime criminal. However, he needed to confirm his hunch on the person's identity, and there was only one logical person to ask. Shrugging on his coat, the fair-haired, green-eyed man gathered up the papers he still had to look over and extinguished the lamps before he locked the door. It was nearing dusk by the time he reached the Bliss's house, and he realized that he had forgotten to eat lunch as his stomach rumbled noisily. During the ride, he had been thinking back to the memories of a time he had been trying to block out...

            As he reined in outside the stable, his sharp eyes took in the work that had been done that day. The estate was so large that the wilderness had barely been tamed. No matter how diligently they worked, the girls would never be able to manage the place on their own. It was all too obvious that more strong hands were needed to do the work. His thoughts were interrupted when a soft voice met his ears. 

            "Zoite. Aren't you coming in to dinner?" she asked expectantly, and his heart raced a the beautiful picture she made, standing against the setting sun. 

            "Oh–yes. I'm sorry about imposing this way," he said.

            Her smile was sudden and dazzling. "You aren't imposing," she contradicted, "we're longtime friends. You've done a lot for us. You got the men who killed Papa."

            He blinked at her the bitter undertone that he had suddenly heard at the end of her sentence. He wondered about–how–changes had come over the innocent, gentle girl he had kept an image of in his mind. Now, Zoite realized, she had become a woman–no longer completely innocent, but she retained this soft quality about her that made him want to protect her. He was beginning to realize that underneath that softness was quiet steel. After a nod and thank you, he cleared his throat uncomfortable. "Ami–there was something I came across in the office today, and I wanted to ask you about it."

            "All right," she said readily, although her manner indicated that she was unsure of how she could help him.

            Taking the drawing out of his pocket, he unfolded it slowly and showed it to. "I believe you know this man. Is it your beau? Gregory?"

            Her sharp gasp preceded the drain of color from her face, and Ami turned from him and ran back to the house.

******************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

            I've been neglecting Mina and Kunzite especially, so I gave them the first scene. ^^ I hope the Rei/Jade sections satisfied their fans...and next chapter, per request by K.Wyse ^^ will be a focus on Ami/Zoi.  ****

**            Very important: Recently, someone by the name of Serenity Bliss left a review claiming that I had stolen some of her ideas. The reason I refuse to take this seriously is because, of course, this story is completely original and based on my own ideas. However, she has not backed up this claim by any proof stating any similarities, and she has not even provided her e-mail or a link to her story. If you feel you have a legitimate complaint about me, e-mail me at ** GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ **MercuryMoon26@hotmail.com**** or bring it up to FF.net. Since all my works are completely original, I am not the least bit worried that anything might discovered or taken down. I do not appreciate unfounded claims that I plagiarize on purpose. If any ideas, phrases, titles, names, etc. are similar, it is completely accidental. If you tell me, show me evidence, and wish me to change it, I will do so if provided with legitimate reasons. In the unlikely event that someone has a complaint to make, please back up your claim and make it possible for me to contact you so that anything that needs to be worked out can be. Thank you.**

**            ~Ice**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            Zoite awoke early the next morning, tousle-headed and in need of more sleep but determined to have a talk with Ami if it killed him (although he devoutly hoped it wouldn't require that much sacrifice on his part). The night before, after their run-in before dinner, Amiliana had not appeared again. He doubted that she had eaten. Mina and Lita had stayed in the parlor with him, Kunshan, and Janus while Rei remained upstairs, but their usual light-heartedness discussion was strained. Lita was not her usual good-natured self, Janus looked grave and pensive, and there was something strange going on between Kunshan and Mina that Zoite wanted no part of. 

            At any rate, he was set on finding out exactly what had happened to Ami back in the East and just how good his chances were with her, as he had finally given in to the inevitable urges of his heart. And so, he was lurking around impatiently in the stables once again. After spending a few days with the Bliss girls, he had begun to learn their habits. Ami's especial refuge was the lake, and few dared to disturb her there. He was going to need more than his usual store of courage (with which he faced outlaws of all sorts) to intercept her. And there she was, walking out of the front door with a straw hat in one hand and a thick volume in the other. He was beginning to think he was really suicidal.

            "Ami," he said suddenly, stepping out of the shadows and into her path.

            She was startled briefly but regained her composure. "Good morning, Zoite. You're up early this morning."

            "As are you. Er...Ami, I was wondering, if you aren't too busy–I should be looking for Nestor's horse. He must be nearby, and we've forgotten about him in all the excitement. I figured, since the others are going to be busy all day, that I might as well get up early and get it over with, before the sun goes up and it gets too hot. Um..." He shifted nervously, digging his boot deeper into the dirt until he flushed and stopped disturbing the ground.

            Astutely, she suggested, "Would you like some company? Rei doesn't like leaving the house as a rule, and no one else seems to be awake yet. And we seem to have some issues to discuss." Her voice and eyes dropped at the last sentence, and he cleared his throat quickly.

            "I'd appreciate it very much."

            "Then let me go put this book inside and tell Rei where we're going." Slipping inside the house again, Ami called softly, "Rei?"

            "I'm in the kitchen!"

            Blinking, her sister retraced her steps. "You usually don't get the urge to experiment with anything in the kitchen except tea, Rei. Is something...wrong?"

            Glowering at the mess in the spice cupboard, the raven-haired woman shook her head. "No. Never mind. Is something going on? Did you find Zoite?"

            "Um...yes. We're going to find Nestor's horse."

            "Are you." Her voice was flat and disinterested, but Rei looked up quickly. "Ami, you do realize that he's more interested in you–in a romantic way–than he has any right to be?" When the other flushed rosily, she continued in annoyance, "Men. They're all the same. They have awful timing, and they take advantage of you when you're weakest."

            "I don't think you're being very fair, Rei. Don't you think it's time you and Janus made up? You were such good friends once, and I think you'd be happier if you went back to how things were in the old days."

            Rei's eyes blazed fiercely as she snapped, "Well, I disagree. He was the one who spoiled things, and they can never go back to the way they were. Besides, there's no problem to resolve. He doesn't love me anymore. And that's that."

            Softly, she asked, "He said so?"

            "Yes." Looking suddenly defeated, Rei waved her hands in a dismissive gesture and sank into a cushioned seat at the table. "Go on, before I change my mind and throw them all out before Nestor's done healing."

            "Rei, I'm sure things will be fine. You just have to talk it over with him a little...and Zoite means well. He's not the same kind of person as Gregory. Everything about him, the way he acts, and how I feel towards him, is different. I'll be fine. Trust me."

            She smiled tiredly and watched her leave, refraining from reminding Ami of the last time she had told her sisters to "trust her." Sighing, Rei set her cup down on the table with a loud clang and covered her face with her hands.

            "Rei."

            She was about to reply dismally, "What now?" when she realized who the speaker was. She still had enough spirit to gather her pride and lift her hand. "Yes? Good morning, Janus."

            "Morning. There's been something I've been wanting to talk about with you."

            Again, Rei had to refrain from speaking her mind. This time, she was praying that they would safely avoid another noisy confrontation. For one thing, the entire household (excepting Zoite and Ami, she thought sourly) was asleep. And she just didn't have enough fight left her to got through with another heated argument. "Yes?" she inquired civilly instead.

            The blond-haired man refused the seat that she offered him with a questioning look. "It'll only take a second. You should go back to bed. It's early yet, and you looked exhausted."

            "I'm fine."

            "All right. Well, we were thinking–Kunshan, Zoite, and I–that it's about time we cleared out. Nestor–well, he has a unique situation. Am I right in thinking that if he and Lita patch things up, that they'll be married shortly?"

            "You are."

            He nodded briefly. "Well. The other three of us, having different circumstances, think it's time we stopped burdening you with our presence. It'll be easy enough to find places in town to stay, and after all, I do live right above my office. There's enough room for Zoite there, I'm guessing, and Kunshan shouldn't have too hard a time of finding somewhere, since he's probably only staying for a short bit. His roots are back East, in business." Too tired to argue, Rei nodded and listened to his common sense. Before she could even frame an invitation for them to stay that wasn't too forthcoming, he nodded shortly and said, "I hope you don't mind if we inconvenience you a bit more for breakfast. We'll be off after that, but I think we'll come back to see how Nestor's doing. I hope it won't be too much trouble."

            "No, not at all," she heard herself reply distinctly, although the edges of reality seemed to be blurring for her. His words seemed to come through a distant haze, and she was having trouble focusing her mind. The one thought that loomed in her mind was "He's leaving. At last. Good riddance. But I wish he wasn't..."

            Janus raised his eyebrows questioningly, noticing something about her manner. However, after their last spat, he was not eager to provoke a new battle and left after a quick farewell.

            Meanwhile, Rei put her head down on the table, her right cheek pillowed on the hard, polished wood. Soon, tears gleamed on the satiny dark surface, and her eyes closed as they trailed sideways down her face. 

******************************************************************************

            By breakfast, Ami and Zoite had not returned yet. Nestor's horse, however, seemed to have made it safely to the House of Bliss on his own accord. Several pairs of eyebrows were raised suggestively, but comments were declined by all. After a quiet meal, during which Minalia and Kunshan were the only conversationists, Litalia returned to her room. While she was striding down the hallways at a slower pace than usual, trying to think of what she would say and vainly attempting to put off the upcoming confrontation, she didn't notice the person framed by light, although his features were obscured (his back was to the gleaming sunlight, which glowed around the edges of his figure) clinging to the doorway. She bumped into gently, but unbalanced because of his injured leg, Nestor fell against the wall with a grunt. 

            "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, immediately springing forward to help him. Belatedly, she realized that it was good she hadn't been racing along the hallways without noticing where she was going. Such an impact would probably have put him into bed for another week or so. "You shouldn't be up–why did you leave your bed!"

            Smiling weakly, he let her help him back into his room but declined the bed, collapsing into a chair instead. "I was waiting for you. You haven't come by recently, and I needed to talk to you. Zoite's usually the only one who comes by in the morning, but he hasn't today, so I couldn't ask him to get you to come in. And since you seem to avoid me like poison, I decided I preferred standing to lying in wait. This way," his dark eyes twinkled playfully, "the kind nurse who dislikes invalids is forced to bring the unruly patient back into his room." Placidly, when she declined comment (although she was blushing furiously), Nestor remarked, "I've been thinking a lot these lonely, empty hours about the work that still needs to be done on the house. Rei's been in to talk to me a little, and I've been thinking about the job prospects. Kunshan and Zoite, and Janus especially, have been helpful in that department and telling me about all the work you've all been doing on your own."

            Her eyes had widened during his little speech, and her mouth was open slightly. "W–what? 

You're planning on staying after all?"

            He looked equally puzzled, then distraught. "Would you like me to leave?"

            "No! I just thought you might want to...Ami said you were upset after I spoke sharply to you, and Rei and Mina say you've been unusually quiet. I was afraid that you had changed your mind about everything...but since you have plans for everything...I'm sorry; I'm babbling. I just don't know what to say." Her fingers twisted nervously in her lap, and she looked away.

            Nestor frowned uncertainly. "I wasn't planning on leaving, and I'd like to stay, if I'd be welcome. Have you changed your mind about anything? If you're uncomfortable, I want you to tell me what's on your mind–always."

            Lita's eyes were still downcast, safely focused on something besides his earnestly beseeching eyes. "Nestor, I still think you're a wonderful person. I would like you to stay here, and you'd be welcome. But I don't think that I'm ready to be married yet. Please don't take this the wrong way. I do think that I care for you, a lot, and in the–the right way. But I need more time after all. I'm a different person now, and you were away for so long...it made me doubt myself so much. I began rebuilding my confidence, and my hope, but things changed again, now that you've finally showed up."

            "Did you really lose hope that I would return?" he asked, navy blue eyes grave.

            "I–perhaps not," she admitted, flushing. "But will you give me the time?"

            "Yes," he answered instantly. "I'm going to wait, and I'm going to stay put this time, Litalia Bliss. I don't want to lose you. I got here so late not because of my own will but because I had to. If you need time, so be it. But mind that you don't take too long. I've waited all these months to see you again, as long as you've waited for me, and I suffered during that absence as well, Lita. I worried about you. I wondered if you had met someone you thought of more highly than me–someone handsomer, richer, better endowed–anyone that may have caught your fancy. And I must warn you that I can't wait forever."

            She felt a rush of sudden hot anger wash over her. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm a disloyal gold-digger? I wore your ring all this time, and everyone knew that I was waiting for you. Of course, they began to doubt the integrity of my words, but you don't need to know about that." Her green eyes blazed as she added, "I don't need an ultimatum from you. If you want to leave, you can leave whenever you want." With that, Lita stalked out of the room, her face as stormy as the fat gray clouds that had begun to gather ominously in the sky...

******************************************************************************

            When they had gone some distance into the woods, Ami slowed her horse gradually, and Zoite matched her, until they stopped completely. Pushing back the hood of her cloak, she turned to look at him. Coolly, she said, "You didn't come out here with me just to find Nestor's horse. You wanted to talk about Gregory, didn't you?"

            Vainly, he tried to make light of the matter. "Usually, as my job entails interrogation, the people I associate with don't take the bull by the horns in such a manner," he commented.

            Her eyes seemed several shades darker than usual as they gazed at him piercingly. "Well, I'm not the type of person you usually associate with in your chosen profession now, am I?"

            Sensing her obvious disdain, he asked, "You seem perturbed. Sheriffs are needed to uphold the law and keep order."

            "And very rarely do they marry. Very few of them stay on the job long enough to get old; they quit, or they die."

            "Marriage is such a complicated affair. I had no idea you were so interested in my apparently meager prospects, Miss Ami."

            She had begun studying the foliage around them, especially the plants growing on the earth above the tree roots, but she swung around to face him. Her light voice was abnormally direct as she replied, "You're a charmer, Zoite Skylab. I had no idea about that, either. Your motives are becomingly increasingly transparent."

            "Interesting. I'm used to being told that I'm a tactful man."

            "You are. You're very considerate, and your delicacy of phrasing is a marvel. But even Rei, who's wrapped up in her rather unsubtle battle with Janus, can sense that something is going on." Ami glanced sideways at him, gauging his reaction. So far, he seemed utterly stupefied. Softening the impact of her words with a smile, she continued, "You're a good person, Zoite. There's a lot about you that I admire. I feel comfortable around you, and you can accept me for who I've become. I'm not sure my sisters have fully done so. But it may be because you don't know what happened. We've known each other for a long time, and you even seem to like the way I am. But I don't want anything to happen between us."

            "I don't suppose you're going to give me an explanation?" he demanded.

            "Of course I am. You don't think I began saying all that for nothing, did you? Never mind. It was a rhetorical question. The point is, Zoite, I would have killed an innocent child without a qualm–and I would probably do the same thing if it happened all over again. Which it won't, because I've promised never to involve myself with another man."

            He looked shell-shocked. "What? But you–what are you saying? You love children. I've seen you at the office–you hold them, and you listen to them, and they adore you."

            She sighed. "I knew this would get confusing along the way. You knew that I was pregnant that night, Zoite. And don't you dare try to lie to me, just to keep my feelings from being hurt or other such nonsense. And if you didn't, you're not as smart as I think you are."

            The blond-haired man smiled crookedly, although his light eyes remained worried. "All right. I did."

            "But you never said anything about it, until now, and I appreciate it. I want you to know that, above all things. I was carrying Greg's child, and I lost that baby. The worst part was, I was relieved that everything had happened the way it did–except for that part about my father dying, of course. But after that, I was so focused on thinking that it was fortunate that things had happened this way. That I would have had to 'get rid of it' somehow, anyway." Her long lashes quivered as they touched her cheek several times before she went on. 

            Her listener was silent and sober. 

            "I've always been a coward. I would never have been able to stand the thought that my child would be his, because I hated him so much for what he did to me, and how he tricked me into believing that I truly cared for him. I wouldn't have been able to hold my head up in front of everyone if they had known. And now you know what kind of a person I truly am. Besides my own experience, it wouldn't be fair to you–to any man–to feel that they love someone as spoilt as I have been."

            Suddenly, forcibly, he gripped her thin shoulders and turned her around to face him. They had ignored the roll of thunder overhead, and even as rain began tumbling down through they mists, neither looked up. "Ami. How can you say something like that? Especially after dealing with that bastard, you deserve to be happy with someone who you love, who truly loves you and who will bring you joy. I want to be that person, Ami. And I'm willing to help you over these obstacles that seem firmly planted in your way. If you stop seeing yourself in such a negative light and open your heart, gradually, better times will come."

            "_No!_ Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" she cried desperately.

            He couldn't tell if the trails of water on her cheeks were bitter tears or rain, but the look in her eyes made his heart seem heavier than it already was. He wanted so much to help her...if she would let him. Impulsively, although he had a very clear idea of what was going on, he reached out to cup her face gently in his hands. She was too shocked to resist, and quickly, he took possession of her lips, as rapidly as the way she had won his heart so long ago.

            Again, she pulled away from him, the despair and heartbreak evident in her features. Without saying anything, she ran–galloped–away from him for the second time in the past twelve hours or so. 

            This time, however, he gave chase, although he had no clue where they were going. Despite the crashes of underbrush she heard behind her, Ami continued on her chosen path, and when they had reached the lake at the end of the Bliss property, she dismounted and let her horse return to its stall in the stable docilely. She stood, as still as a statuette, and cried silently as she watched the raindrops plopping into the tempestuous waters, which were as turbulent as her soul. Zoite had sent electrical sparks from her lips throughout the rest of her body, and she was at a loss for how to react. She had tried so hard to get him to change his mind, to divert his attention. But nothing had worked, and she didn't know if the world was about to come crashing down behind her ears or if she was relieved.

            Her eyes caught movement at the edges of her vision, but this time, she didn't turn around right away. She knew who was there. She knew what he wanted, what she truly wanted. And she knew what she would do.

******************************************************************************

AN: A thoroughly Ami chapter ^^ but with a snippet of Rei/Janus and an interesting Lita/Nestor scene. You all thought that they'd make up by now, didn't you? But I just have to go and prolong things. *sigh* Sorry Kaze...was this another cliffhanger? ^^;; But at least it's coming pretty quickly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks so much for the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter!!!!!

            ~Ice


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

            She turned to face him, raindrops trembling delicately on her lashes, and he waited breathlessly. Her voice came soft through the mist, and she said, "This lake–I wanted to show you it, sometime. It's been my solace ever since we came out here." 

            Zoite smiled then and took her hand in his. It was cold, and she was wet and shivering, despite her steady words. He leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth, and when he drew away, he replied, "Let's go in before you catch cold."

            "Wait, Zoite. Are you sure–about this? It won't be easy, and you're so–you're so good, and pure, and you deserve someone better than me."

            He looked down at her, green eyes alight, and she felt the urge to lean against his strength. Still, she waited for his reply. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Ami." With that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. 

            Laughing breathlessly, she slipped out of his hold with a lively sparkle in her brightly-shining eyes. "I'll race you in, then."

            He laughed, too, but replied, "Ladies first."

            "Are you implying something?"

            "Of course not. I just meant that because it's obvious that I'll be the victor, you may as well have a head start."

            She ended up chasing him to the door, and he skidded to a halt and held open the door for her. "After you."

            Ami wrinkled her nose at him, then met Rei's menacing glare full-force. 

            "Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! And I thought you were the only ones that had some sense in this house!"

            "No sense, just stubbornness," Zoite replied good-naturedly. "If we could get out of the rain before we pardon ourselves, Miss Rei?"

            She stood aside, and as they entered the main hall, dripping, they met the raised eyebrows of Lita, Mina, Kunshan, Janus, and Nestor. Although he still looked a little pale, Nestor leaned against the hallway comfortably. "You know, Zoite, shortly after you left, the horse returned of her own accord," Kunshan remarked.

            Her light blue eyes twinkling wickedly, Minalia added wickedly, "What took you two so long to come back?" 

            Litalia remained silent, although she also had a huge grin on her face. She was quick to take in the happy, glowing look that had not been seen on her sister's face for ages.

            "Uh...we were taking care of some unfinished business."

            "I wasn't aware that you had any," Nestor commented.

            "There was a lot. Too much to explain," Ami replied, smiling secretively to herself.

            Despite her annoyance, Rei was also beginning to smile, as widely as everyone else in the crowded hall was smiling. 

            Sighing, Zoite looked around and shook his head. "The short version is..." He dipped Ami backwards dramatically and kissed her in front of them all, and needless to say, after the initial shock, the first thing that was heard was Janus's impudent wolf-whistle. Smiling angelically, despite Amiliana's dark blush, he continued, "As you can see, it took a lot of wheedling on my part. My occupation doesn't usually bring my into business such as this."

            Kunshan shook his head. "If you're done being intentionally obscure, allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations, children."

            The blond-haired girl next to him nudged him playfully. "Kunshan. You don't need to act ancient and decrepit all the time. Let them have their fun! This is Zoite, who never unwinds. And this is Ami, who has never been so relaxed and happy since forever."

            Lita exchanged a half-startled, half-amused glance with Nestor at the exchange between Minalia and Kunshan before she remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him. A flush rose in her cheeks, and she looked away while he smiled triumphantly to himself.

            After more talk and congratulations, Reiliana, who had smiled benignly but looked worried, slipped away to the kitchen. She spent a few minutes gazing through the windows, barely noticing that the rain had stopped and that the sun showed its shining face again. Light footsteps alerted her of another presence, and she turned to meet azure blue eyes. "Janus."

            "Rei." He nodded cordially and leaned against the wall, watching her perceptively.

            Sighing, she let herself make believe that they were in the kitchen back in the old home, back east, where he had once told her he'd loved her. Before that, though, they had told each other everything–almost everything. He had been her support, and he had stopped her from doing brash things that she would otherwise have regretted. Of course, given his personality, Janus had also been the devil's incarnate. 

            To him, Rei had been sharp-tongued and full of common sense, and she had balanced his occasional impetuousness. She had been a source of fun, because when he could coax her into letting down her long, dark hair and joining in his wildest adventures, their best times had been etched into memory. She was also his motivation to do better: she was expected nothing but the most of both herself and everyone else around, and her passionate nature would never let her do what she intended to do half-way. She had to go the extra mile. Many people had found Rei hard to get along with, because they had never been able to see past the defensive, brisk testiness. He had always been able to see her more clearly than any other person.

            Softly, she asked, "Will everything really be all right for them? She's so young, and he leads such a dangerous life."

            "I think," Janus said slowly, after a moment's thought, "that if Ami asked it of him, Zoite would seriously consider resigning. But...you never know."

            It didn't occur to her to ask just then if he might think about it if someone had asked him to. "And he'll be good for her?"

            He smiled then, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Of that I'm certain. Don't worry about Ami anymore, Rei. She's in good hands. You have to let her grow up sometime, and she's a young woman now. You make your own decisions–let her make hers. Zoite won't hurt her, and he'll help her get over whatever's happened."

            "You know?" she asked in surprise.

            He shook his head. "No. But she seems different, a little sadder."

            "She's happy today. She's more alive and more spirited."

            "I can see that."

            Rei sighed again and turned to gaze out into the distance once more. "I feel old and worried and deserted. You've always been able to read people well–especially me. Have I changed so much?"

            The blond-haired man straightened slightly. He had been able to sense the difference in her words that day. There was no hostility, and she was reaching out for him as she had done before in times of need. Except they had been alone and parted from each other for several years. "Well, you look pretty much the same." In his head, he corrected, 'Actually, you're more beautiful than ever. But if I said it, that would ruin everything.' "You do seem tired, though. But I'm sure it's only temporary. You need someone to share your troubles and problems with, someone outside of your family. Ami's been too troubled herself, and Lita as well. And Mina, well...Mina. We don't do her enough credit. You worry too much, Rei. Your eyes are older, and you're too stressed. But you'll never have to worry about being deserted."

            She turned again, and the imploring sadness in her eyes reached out to him. "Don't I? I feel more alone now than I ever have. Ami's leaving me, and pretty soon Lita will. And don't tell you don't see something going on between Mina and Kunshan. And I'm alone."

            Janus resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her. "Rei. I said your eyes look older. When I left you, we were still barely grown up. I remember your wild, heedless temper. You were always considerate, in your own way, but you've become more compassionate now. What you've had to deal with, keeping everything together, has added that finishing element. You should be proud of yourself–you're independent, and–"

            "Are you proud of me?" she interrupted.

            "Yes. I've never been more in love with you." He cursed when he realized that last part slipped out of his mouth.

            Rei whirled around, eyes flashing. "Why do you always have to bring it back to that, Janus? Don't you understand that I don't need anything like that now? All I need is a friend. The friend you were before. I don't want to hear that you love me! I can't deal with it!"

            "Why not, Rei?! You aren't being fair to me. If you gave me a reason for why you can't love me back, I'd understand. I've waited for you for such a long time, and I never lost hope."

            "Well, you should," she whispered, tears stinging at her eyes.

            A quiet knock at the door caught their attention, and Rei brushed away a stray tear quickly. "Janus. Kunshan's waiting for you right now. You were planning to go?"

            "Yes," he said abruptly. Softening his tone, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you before, Ami. And I'm sorry that I can't stay. But maybe I'll see you around town." Striding towards the door, he paused and looked back at Rei, who was frozen in place. "Good bye, Rei."

            When Janus and Kunshan rode away, with their belongings, Janus did not look back. Kunshan did, and he waved to the five gathered on the steps–but especially to Mina, who looked slightly forlorn. Rei had begun crying silently the moment the door had closed behind him. 

******************************************************************************

            After a quiet dinner, Nestor was sitting on the front steps, thinking to himself. He had seen Zoite and Ami disappear, after dinner, to stroll along the farther side of the lake. He envied but could not begrudge them their happiness as they walked hand in hand, sometimes talking, sometimes not. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Lita seated herself beside him. Although she said nothing, he could feel her nervous glance. "It's a nice evening," he remarked.

            "Yes," she agreed quietly.

            "I've decided I'd rather stay."

            "What?" she asked, rather startled.

            Nestor turned to face her, his eyes twinkling. "Don't you remember? You said you wouldn't care if I left or not. I just thought I'd inform you of my plans to remain. I hope it won't inconvenience you too much."

            She smiled faintly. Her eyes, too, caught the distant figures of Ami and Zoite. "I'm sorry, Nestor. Things have been rough recently."

            "You're forgiven–if I'm forgiven." He offered his hand–and his heart–in this brief words.

            Lita considered it for a moment, weighing the positives and negatives of the situation carefully. At last, she placed her hand in his. 

            Some time later, he asked, "What are you thinking about?" She eyed him questioningly, and he continued, "I can hear the wheels turning in your head. What's gotten you so worked up?"

            "Well...Rei, for one thing. She's letting Mina watch Xander for the evening, and he told her that 'Mommy was sad.' I can't help her there, though. She refuses to talk about Janus."

            "I feel bad for him."

            "I do, too. But I also feel badly for the way I acted."

            Nestor mock-glared at her. "Didn't we already settle all the apologies?"

            "No–yes. But..." She wanted to tell him about the will before he found out and hated her. But she couldn't bring herself to.

            "But?"

            "Nothing." Tentatively, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her as they watched the sunset. They were on better terms, but he knew there was something she was trying to tell him but couldn't. Nevertheless, Nestor shrugged it off and told himself that when she was ready, she would tell him. For now, he wanted to regain some of their own happiness that had been taken away by uncontrollable events.

******************************************************************************

            A few days later, Kunshan strolled along in the bright sunlight. Things were getting tense. Zoite wasn't often in the quarters they shared, above the office, and Janus was being unbearably gloomy, which was extremely unusual. He was left to his own devices, and he was beginning to think it was time to go home. And yet...something was lingering in his mind, keeping him there. Or rather, someone–Minalia Bliss. 

            He couldn't figure out exactly what it was about her that captivated him so. It could be her perpetual joie de vivre, her cheerful nature, and her sympathetic listening. Or it could be the fact that she knew what it was like to suffer hardships–but she still went through the time with a smile on her face. He had told her he was bored with the business world and all the schemes, lies, and facades that were all part of his profession. To his surprise, Mina had understood. His family wanted him to return home. She wanted him to do whatever would make him happy. But she was so young...and at the same time, she was knowledgeable about the world and the dark things that went on. 

            All of a sudden, her sweet, soprano voice broke into his thoughts. "Kunshan!"

            He turned, half-thinking that it was a figment of his imagination–but it wasn't. "Good morning, Mina."

            "Morning!" she sang out cheerily. Falling into step with him, she asked, "What have you been doing recently? I–we've been wondering why none of you have dropped by lately."

            He smiled, and he was surprised at how natural it felt to be opening up to her. Usually, his smiles–and words–were few and far between. "We didn't want to impose. And you didn't hear it from me, but Janus has been in a foul mood as of late."

            Mina frowned. "So has Rei. They really do have communication problems."

            "I'll say. Are they always that vociferous in their disagreements?"

            Primly, she replied, "Rei has never been afraid to voice her opinion." Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and she seemed to be touched by sunlight.

            "Well, how's Nestor?" he inquired.

            "Much better. It's probably because Lita's decided to stop keeping him in suspense. They've stopped fighting over whatever they were fighting about."

            "Don't you know?"

            "Of course I do. But I shouldn't be repeating everything I overhear. Actually, I didn't come here on an errand, exactly. Or maybe you could call it one. I'm supposed to 'extend the invitation' to you and Janus. Our friends–Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru–are moving out of town. Close to us. They're having a house-raising party at the end of the week, and they need all the men they can get for brute strength. And of course, we ladies are supposed to feed you after all your hard work."

            He laughed and said, "I'll try to be there. Thank you for inviting me."

            "It was no problem," Mina replied. "And Janus? Is he going?"

            Kunshan looked at her suspiciously. "Are you trying to match-make him with your sister?"

            "I wouldn't dream of it."

            "Uh huh. Why do I not believe you?"

            "You should."

            He shrugged and gave up. "All right. I won't be able to stay too late, though. I'll probably be leaving Saturday morning."

            Minalia's cornflower blue eyes opened wide. "Are you leaving already?"

            He felt something twist inside him but quickly repressed whatever emotion it was. "Yes. It's time, I guess, that I should go back to where I belong."

            "But you hate it," she said bluntly.

            "Well, we can't always do what we want to."

            "You could stay, if you wanted," Mina said softly.

            He dugs his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "I don't have a legitimate reason."

            Her face fell, but a second later, she was smiling again. However, the smile looked fixed and determinedly bright. "Well, I guess you're right. But we will be seeing you Friday night, won't we?"

            "You can count on it." As Kunshan watched her leave, after a drifting farewell, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Life was too confusing.

******************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            Getting tired of her current company, Minalia flounced away from the arguing couple and the love-struck couple. Falling into step with Rei, who was looking extremely preoccupied, and muttered, "You'd think that they had enough problems as it is."

            "Huh? Who?" the dark-haired woman asked, startled out of her pensive mood.

            The blonde giggled and took the platter out of Rei's hands. To a house-raising, the women of each house would bring the food, while the men went to work. Zoite and Nestor held the majority of the dishes, but Reiliana had somehow been stuck with one. She gestured in the general direction of the quarreling pair. "Ami and Zoite! Didn't you hear them fighting in the parlor right before we left?"

            Dispiritedly, Rei ran a hand through her carefully-arranged hair (thereby ruining her hours of hard work but making her look much more natural) and replied tiredly, "Actually, I didn't, Mina, and you might want to stop eavesdropping on them. He cares a lot about her, and she's letting herself fall in love with him. Whatever problems they're having now are sure to be sorted out in due time."

            "You're one to talk," Mina muttered under her breath, only half-jestingly. When her sister's head snapped up accusingly, she said with an irritated note in her voice, "You know what–who–I'm taking about, Rei. For goodness' sake, he was your best friend for eighteen years. 

Can't you two just kiss and make up?"

            Then she covered her mouth, and Rei saw red. "Ooh, I don't believe you, Minalia Bliss! I can't believe you just said that to me!! You invited him, didn't you?"

            She sidled away slightly, wearing a nervous expression. "Well–er–in all actuality, it was Setsuna who asked Haruka to ask me to ask Janus, so I asked Kunshan, who asked Janus for you–me–then."

            "I don't believe this!" she fumed and stalked away to reclaim Alexander from Amiliana, who was so preoccupied with the words she and Zoite were exchanging that Rei's dark countenance completely escaped her notice. 

            Mina's apologetic expression disappeared instantly, and she went over to plague Lita and Nestor. After she heard her sister's account of her conversation with Rei, the brunette smiled wryly but declined comment, while Nestor muttered under his breath, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

            Unfortunately for him, Mina heard, and she glared at him. "Stop being so pessimistic, Nestor! Absolutely nothing short of perfection is going to happen tonight!"

******************************************************************************

            Michiru raised her eyebrows when she saw the Blisses approaching. It was her job to greet the arrivals, as Haruka was helping to raise the house, Setsuna was organizing the cooking, and Hotaru was off...somewhere...most likely helping to look after the children. The elderly women of the village were settled on some chairs and thick blankets on the ground, and they looked after the babies. Distributing a warm smile among them after Zoite and Nestor had been introduced, she said, "Oh yes, I've heard quite a lot about you from Janus. He's already here, with his friend Kunshan." Her dancing eyes didn't miss the flush that rose in Mina's cheeks or the flash of annoyance in Rei's eyes. They were good friends with Janus and had known him ever since he had come West, and Michiru had gotten the entire story about him and Rei one day. 

            Hotaru came over then and took charge of Alexander, who was familiar with her by now, and led him over the group of children already assembled, and Zoite and Nestor made their escape. Unfortunately, before they could make their way over to Janus and Kunshan, they were intercepted by Haruka, who had a grim, suspicious expression on her face. After a while, they were rescued from her demands about how honorable their intentions were towards Lita and Ami by Janus, who came over to ask Haruka a question about a crucial wall that was going up, but the look on her face told them she would be back. Kunshan had pulled them as far away as possible from Haruka, and when they told him about their encounter, he laughed. Resentfully, Nestor murmured, "What do you say we tell her that you're courting Mina, old friend?"

            Zoite grinned, his harassed expression easing somewhat, while Kunshan's eyes widened. "What? Don't joke like that, Nestor. You know there's nothing going on between us."

            "Us who?" inquired Janus, finished with his diversion.

            He blushed, and his friends stared in amazement. 

            "Kunshan, blushing. That's a new one," Zoite remarked dryly, seizing a hammer nearby, as well as a handful of nails. To Janus, he explained, "We're talking about Kunshan and Mina."

            "What?!"

            "That's what I said, too," Kunshan muttered. "She's too young for me, and you know I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

            Janus ignored him, his expression thoughtful. He had never thought that the women he regarded as his younger sisters would be married off so quickly and to his friends. Not that he objected; the fact that they were his best friends was a good thing. But Lita and Nestor...and recently Ami and Zoite...Mina and Kunshan, as well? He sighed and changed the subject to save Kunshan this time, who was looking quite uncomfortable. "So, I hear you and Ami had a spat. What was it about this time?"

            Zoite glared at him. "What do you mean, 'this time?' You and Rei are the ones who spend all of your time together at each others' throats."

            "Why don't these things ever work out?"

            All three turned on the unfortunate speaker menacingly, shouting together, "What are _you_ talking about?!" 

            Nestor smiled weakly and backed away. "Right...sorry, my mistake..."

******************************************************************************

            The house was raised–at least its walls–sometime around sunset, and after all the eating was done (the men first, then the women and children), instruments appeared, and the dancing, gossiping, and flirting began. Of the last three activities, only Mina and Rei were eligible, but the young men had long discovered that Rei didn't take kindly to their attentions. Also, most of them were uninterested in any kind of long-term relationship with someone who was a widow, no matter how pretty and young she was. 

            Zoite was standing awkwardly next to Ami, and neither of them were in the best of moods. Lita and Nestor were, of course, dancing together. It didn't look like either of them would be leaving the floor anytime soon. Janus was lurking in the outskirts of the crowd, as far away as possible from Rei, since she seemed to want it that way. He had already been asked several times to dance but had declined the offers politely (much to the girls' disappointment). Kunshan was keeping his shunned friend company (the blue-eyed one) and looking very disapproving at the way Mina's admirers were flocking around her. 

            At long last, Zoite leaned down to speak to Ami, and she reluctantly allowed him to lead her out to dance. There was a mutual agreement made between them that nothing would be said of their argument, and once they decided to forget about it temporarily, they both looked much happier and at ease. However, a shadow still lurked in Ami's eyes, and she did not allow herself to fully relax.

            Janus smiled encouragement in Zoite's direction and turned to Kunshan with a silent sigh. "Go on and ask her."

            "What, you're tired of me already?" Kunshan joked. He still couldn't keep the hope out of his voice, and his friend gave him a shove in the appropriate direction.

            "Scram. And if I see your face again before another three dances are done..." He let the empty threat trail off and sighed wistfully as Kunshan disappeared into the crowd. 

            Reiliana was looking more unapproachable than ever, and he knew what that meant–she was lonely. After all the social gatherings they had attended in their teens, Janus had always been able to tell when she was tired of waiting for the village boys to get up the nerve to ask her. Of course, he'd always made a point of asking her before they did. He smiled smugly to himself, relishing the memories of old times. Finally, he gathered his courage and made his way through the throng to her side. "Rei," he said right in her ear, as the people around them were rather noisy, "care to dance?"

            She was torn between accepting him and adamantly refusing, until she looked into his eyes. In that one moment, she had lost everything–and won everything. "All right," she agreed softly. Her blood pounded in her ears as he led the way, making a path through the crowd for them, and she was more nervous than she had ever been before, including the time when the handsomest, most desirable youth in the village had asked her to dance. But somehow, once his arms were around her, the world righted itself, and she allowed herself to get caught up in the spur of the moment.

******************************************************************************

            "Oh, look! They're finally dancing together," Mina said blissfully, smiling for all she was worth.

            Kunshan craned his head to look, but his neck resisted the one-hundred eighty degree turn he was trying to make it do. "Who?"

            "Rei and Janus!" She was looking very satisfied with herself, and she added, "I do good work, don't I?"

            Looking at her as if she was crazy, he asked, "What did you do this time, Mina?"

            She laughed at his tone of voice. "I just told all the boys to stay away from Rei. Of course, I had to promise each of them a dance to make up for it, but it was worth it, don't you think?"

            Shaking his head, Kunshan asked, "Why does it matter so much to you? Doesn't Rei just tell you to keep your nose out of other people's business all the time?"

            Mina looked him straight in the eye, cornflower blue eyes level. "Now I know what you're thinking, Kunshan. You're thinking that I'm playing matchmaker just for the fun of it, don't you? Well, I'm not. All right, I admit it's fun, but I wouldn't be doing anything if I didn't think that they would be better if they weren't together. Their lives aren't complete without each other, and if you aren't complete, you're walking around missing a part of you. Don't you ever feel that way?"

            He avoided her question, which had hit home, and he didn't say that he felt that she was his missing half, and that with her, he felt happier and more complete than he had ever been. But he did tighten his hold on her and tell her, "Minalia Bliss, you are one amazing woman, and even if I live for a hundred years, you will never stop surprising me." 

            She was, for once, shocked into speechlessness, but the smile that lit up her face was all the answer he needed. She forgot about the dances she still owed and even forgot about Rei and Janus, as they were doing fine without her now, and Zoite and Ami, who were dancing together now ...all she concentrated on was Kunshan and the happiness she was feeling.

******************************************************************************

            Meanwhile, Ami smiled at Mina and Kunshan, although they didn't notice her watching them, and leaned her head on Zoite's shoulder. 

            He looked down at the top of her head in concern: Ami wasn't usually one for public displays of affection, and he was worried that she had come down with a cold recently. "Ami? Are you all right?"

            "Mm hmm. Just tired."

            "Do you want to go back now?"

            She perked up slightly, although she shook her head reluctantly. "It wouldn't be polite."

            "Nonsense. Some of the families have already left, and I'm sure Setsuna and Michiru and Haruka would understand." That being said, Zoite dropped his arms and put one around her waist as he guided her away from the somewhat diminished mass of people. As they passed the blankets on which some old ladies and their charges were snoozing, they smiled at Xander, over whom Hotaru was keeping watch. 

            After they had gone quite a few paces in the dark, Ami almost falling asleep, she suddenly asked, "Won't the others be worried?"

            He answered, "Hotaru saw us go; I'm sure she'll tell them. Tell you what–you wait here for me, and I'll run back and ask Hotaru to tell them for us–just as a reminder. They probably saw us leave, anyway. But I'll go back. You don't mind waiting here for a few minutes, do you? Or we could go back together."

            She wrinkled her nose and asked playfully, "What, and walk all the way back? I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm a big girl; I can protect myself, and I'm not scared of the dark." He nodded and retraced his steps, striding off purposefully into the night, and she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the loss of his warmth keenly. 

            Ami glanced around her nervously. She hadn't even wanted to make him more worried than he already was–he was so sweet to her, and so concerned, even though she had made him angry just that afternoon–but ever since he had told her that Greg might be around, she had been having recurring nightmares. But she hadn't told anyone: Lita and Nestor were wrapped up in each other, Mina was sad–even if she wouldn't show it–that Kunshan was leaving, and telling Rei was definitely not an option. 

            Ami sighed quietly to herself. She loved Janus as an older brother, and nothing would have made her happier than if Rei realized that him loving her wasn't a bad thing. She wasn't about to mention anything to her (having already witnessed Mina's attempts), but she hoped that Rei's stubbornly-closed eyes would open soon. 

            A sudden cracking of a twig nearby alerted her to someone's approach, and she whirled around apprehensively, her heart beating double-time. "Zoite?" she called nervously, her voice no louder than a squeak.

            She stepped back in fright when a dark laugh was heard. "I'm afraid your little lover-boy isn't here to save you this time, Ami. Pity, I would have liked to see Sheriff Skylab again. Just to let him know that I was under his nose for months, and he never noticed. But it's all right. Your fear is satisfaction enough."

            She closed her eyes, fighting the wave of nausea that swept over her. She knew that voice. She had tried so hard to block out memories of him and his voice...had tried so hard to forget... "Greg?" she whispered.

            He laughed again, low and threateningly, full of malice. "Right on your second guess, Ami. I was starting to think you weren't as smart as they say...but your intelligence won't save you from me, Ami. Not this time."

******************************************************************************

            Zoite, starting back, quickened his steps as he realized exactly how dark it was. If he held his hand up right in front of his face, he wouldn't even be able to discern its outline. Suddenly, a familiar scream pierced the air, and he nearly had a heart attack when he found out that he knew who it was...and he began running as fast as he could towards the place where he had left Ami, hoping that he wouldn't be too late...

******************************************************************************

AN: Your evil, cliff-hanging, long-absent author is back... *sigh* The effect isn't as good as I'd like, but it still works, doesn't it? Please tell me how I did with this chapter. o.O There are probably...hm...four chapters max. after this one ^.~ so keep reading!! It'll be all over soon!

            Love from, ~Ice


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            "Rei, I know it's difficult, but you have to calm down. Sit down and rest for a few minutes, and–are you listening to me?" Rei ignored Kunshan's efforts to reassure her, the tears streaking down her cheeks, and everything else going on around her. Ami was missing, and nothing in the world was going to be right until she was found again.

            Janus, Zoite, and Nestor were currently searching the woods with torches, although they suspected a kidnaping. Ami wouldn't have gotten lost, and she would definitely have stayed put to wait for Zoite if he had told her to. She wouldn't be so stupid as to wander around in the dark anyway. 

            The three men had insisted that Kunshan stay in the house with the women. His arm was currently around Mina, who was looking extremely distraught. Her face was a very pale, alabaster-white, but she wasn't crying. It brought his admiration for her up quite a few notches. Lita was alternately raging and threatening to go after them, banging her pots around in the kitchen, and making too many cups of tea.

            Finally, the two blond-haired men and the brunet returned to the house, looking extremely upset and worried. The minute they entered the door, Rei leapt out of her seat to confront them. The hope on her face faded when she realized that Ami wasn't with them, unexpectedly extinguished. "How could you have come back without her? How could you leave her out there with–with goodness knows what?!" 

            There were deep shadows under Zoite's eyes, and he looked down at her mournfully. And yet, he kept his temper in check. She loved Ami just as much as he did. "Rei," he began softly, "I'm sorry. Don't think I've given up on her; I love her. She means everything to me, but I'm not going to be much good to her now, searching for hours and wearing myself out. She's not in the forest anymore." With that, he collapsed in the nearest chair, grabbed the nearest cup of lukewarm tea, and downed it in one go. 

            Rei whirled on her heel, the tears starting again. She swiped at them angrily with the edge of her sleeve and went to check on Xander. She was standing over the bed, looking at his peacefully-slumbering form, when Janus tapped hesitantly on the door. When she merely looked at him, with nothing other than pleading and desolation in her eyes, he put his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. After a few minutes, she turned around, clasped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder, tired of being strong. She had had to be strong for years, alone, for the entire family, and she couldn't stand it anymore. 

            Janus sighed deeply, and when she fell asleep in his arms, he carried her to her bed. He stood in the darkened room for a few minutes, making sure her breathing was deep and steady. Then he closed the door, his heart full of turmoil for Ami, for Zoite, for Lita and Mina...and Rei, of course. And he wondered why it took a disaster to make her accept him.

******************************************************************************

            Ami woke up in a room that was pitch-black, and her head was throbbing. She put a hand up shakily to touch the side of her head and felt a tender lump. She winced as it throbbed warning in warning when she applied gentle pressure. Her hands felt around her frantically, and because she was on top of something that was giving under her weight, covered with rough cloth, she figured it was most likely some kind of bed. Unsteadily, she got to her feet and cried out when she stubbed her toe on something hard and tripped over a large, solid, rectangular object in her path. 

            The door creaked opened with an ominous squeak, and a harshly-bright crack of light crept in. She blinked furiously and retreated to the bed, her heart pounding. She was in deep trouble...Gregory had found her somehow, halfway across the country, and she didn't know what he was going to do to her. 

            He entered, carrying a lantern, and she saw the desk she had bumped into and the chair that had been in her path. Her captor was wearing a smug, malicious grin. "So you're awake," he drawled, "not enjoying my company, dear Ami?"

            "You're a criminal, and you're a kidnaper. The law will be on you in an instant. Let me go!" she ordered, trying to reason with him.

            "Oh, no. I'm not about to do that, Ami. You see, I've heard some rumors from an old friend of mine...he told me his brother had some interesting new clients out west. He was only telling me how strange it was that a will should dictate that its inheritors marry before they receive the money. But then, when I heard the name, I knew that luck smiled upon me. Does your little sheriff know about that clause of the contract?"

            Her chin thrust defiantly in the air, and her eyes sparkled angrily in the weak light. "Yes. He knows."

            He smiled meanly. "Ah, well. So much for the pleasure I was anticipating of him being so angry that you were using him to get that large sum of money... But your sisters, now. They're so much more proud than you ever were. They probably didn't tell their suitors now, did they?" She refused to answer, and his smile grew wider. "It doesn't matter. They're of no consequence. You're the one who's important to me now, Ami. You see, if you go along with my plan, I'll get my hands on one-fourth of that fortune you're aiming to inherit."

            Coolly, she replied, "To do that, you'd need to marry me. And that's never going to happen, not in this lifetime, not in a million years, not ever!"

            His mud-brown eyes widened. "So the pretentious little whore got a backbone. I'm so proud of you, Ami. But I don't think you really understand the situation here."

            "I think you're the one who doesn't understand. If you want to legally marry me, I have to give my consent. You can't force those words out of my mouth."

            "Really? I think I can, Amiliana Bliss. Because if you don't stand beside me at the altar and say yes, I'm going to put a bullet through that measly spine you managed to develop–and three other ones, too." When she gasped in horror, he smiled malevolently. It was good that she understood him. "And if I feel angry enough, I don't think Sheriff Janus Aureole or Masters Nestor Siriale and Kunshan Bayonne will survive, either."

            In a quavering voice, she said, "If you kill me and none of us are alive, you'll be put into jail, or–or hung."

            Greg smirked. "I don't think you have the guts to kill yourself and sentence your sisters and their nice little lovers now, do you? And in the unlikely event that you force me to go through with that plan, the money will all go to charity. You'll be happy with that, Ami; I know you like beautiful acts and nice works. It's probably what you and your empty-headed sisters were planning to do with the bulk of it."

            Ami's eyes lit angrily with an inner fire, and she knew she had never felt more furious in her life. The shame and pain he had caused her came back tenfold, but the bitter feelings washed away as her temper rose. He had the gall to sit there and threaten her. He had been what she'd assumed was her first love, and he'd tricked her into thinking that he was wonderful and that they would get married. She hated him. She didn't think she'd really hated anyone until now, and if she had, that loathing was nothing compared to the unparalleled hate she felt for him. He'd kidnaped her in the dark, knocked her unconscious, and locked her in some godforsaken place. He'd called her a prostitute, insulted her and Zoite, and slighted her sisters just now. She, who had wanted to dedicate her life to saving the lives of others, wanted to kill him. 

            She leapt at him then, scratching, slapping, and hitting him anywhere, everywhere. She was screaming her rage, and her arms flailed dangerously. Greg had dropped the lantern in shock. Luckily, the fire had been extinguished when the glass shattered, so the whole place didn't go up in flames. Finally, when one of her wild blows actually hurt him, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and reached for his gun with the other. He pointed it straight at her so it was directly between her eyes, and she froze. Everything was quiet, and neither of them moved. 

            Finally, breathing hard, he bit out, "You've made me very angry, Ami. You're lucky that I'm such a forgiving man. But now things are going to change. I'm not going to bother making up some pretty little story and have you back it up for me. I'm going to invite your sisters, and their swains, and your own little lover to the ceremony. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

            She stared at him, her eyes wide, dark pools in her face. His face was in complete shadow to her, because his back was to the door. 

            Greg continued, "And I'll make sure they don't get there ahead of us and sabotage the wedding. We wouldn't want that now, would we, darling? But before we get married, you're going to tell this Zoite character that you love me and that you were only using him for the money."

            Her voice was high and frightened as she asked, "Why? Why are you doing this to me? This isn't necessary. You don't need to do this, Greg!"

            "I know it's not necessary," he said smoothly, silkily. "I'm going to do it because I can. I want to see him hurt. I want you to hurt him. Pain is exquisitely beautiful, Ami. I was hurt once, by a woman I loved. That pain was my first taste of what life is truly about. And I love you so much that you and your dear little paramour are going to experience it, too. So I'm going to leave you now. Don't bother trying to get out. While I'm making our wedding plans, why don't you think about your speech? I'm sure you'll want to spend a lot of time on it." With that, he shoved her hard so that she fell against the edge of the bedstead and onto the bed. He left quickly, and she heard him locking her in. 

            She threw herself against the door, pounding on it and trying to twist the knob open, but of course, it was no use. Ami sank to the floor, her torn, dirtied dress pooling around her. At last, her anger faded and gave way to a deep fear. In her despair, she began to cry, and thoughts of Zoite made everything worse.

******************************************************************************

            Several hours later–or so she thought, she had no idea of what time it was–Greg unlocked the door. Ami was sitting in the chair, looking perfectly composed. The tear stains on her face had made her skin reddened and puffy, but he forced her to a standing position, pushed her out the door, thrust a washcloth into her hand, and pointed to the water basin. "Go wash up," he ordered curtly. When she was done, she turned to face him slowly, feeling numb. 

            He threw a plain white dress at her and directed, "Change into this and meet me at the front of the house." He pointed to the front door and added, "Don't you dare try to run, Ami. It'll only make me angrier, and we don't want that now, do we?" 

            She looked away and said nothing. 

            Greg's eyes narrowed; he was suspicious of this quiet obedience and resignation. Grasping her chin roughly, he forced it upwards and pressed his lips to hers, hard. "Don't forget anything, now. I want everything to be perfect."

            She closed her eyes, and he left. Once she was sure that he was gone, she slipped into the white dress quickly. When she looked down at herself, she sighed. The bodice was too tight, and the shirt was too long.

            Ami searched frantically around for a weapon of any sort in the main room, but there was nothing–of course. Gregory might be mad, but he wasn't an idiot about details like that. She only had a few seconds before he would be suspecting that she was up to something, and she rummaged through the cabinets hastily. 

            At last, she was forced to stand outside the little shanty built of wood that had long begun rotting and decaying. She was surprised, looking at if from the outside, that it still stood. He appeared a minute later, leading an old horse with a drooping head. She didn't dare to run from him as helped her up, but her eyes looked beseeching at the surrounding nature. The woods were empty of humans and help; Greg mounted behind her, and he shook the reins sharply. The horse starting plodding with a dismal sigh, and with each of his heavy hoof beats, Ami felt her heart grow heavier.

******************************************************************************

            "Why the hell would Greg even want to kidnap her?" Janus demanded, his eyes burning fiercely. He suspected that there was something they were keeping from him, and he wanted to know what it was. It could be the key to solving her mysterious disappearance! There was really no reason for him to be looking for her, but it was improbable that a random axe-murderer had snatched her without asking a ransom yet. 

            The girls were convinced, somehow, that it was Greg. Rei, who was awake now, closed her eyes briefly and told him the story of the will. Their negative reactions were to be expected, but Rei had hoped it wouldn't be as bad as this.

            Nestor was looking stunned. Was this the reason Lita had been so incredibly angry at him for not coming sooner? Because she had feared the deadline would be over before he arrived? He was shaken, and he turned his head away from Lita's pleading eyes. 

            Kunshan was glaring at Mina, whose eyes were on her hands in her lap, feeling a sense of betrayal wash over him. He had always known women were like this: greedy, grasping, malicious, and lying. He was a fool to have thought that Mina could be any different. Mina, with her beautiful soul, bright smile, and happy nature. Everything must be a facade. She was shrewish and cold-hearted in reality...and he had put all his hope into her. Kunshan had truly thought that he would have asked to court her if this hadn't come up.

            Janus was, if possible, even more hurt than his friends. He was wondering if, during those eighteen, he had really glimpsed the true Rei. He was wondering if the woman he had fallen in love with was real. Janus had always been confused about her reasons for marrying Chad. He had thought everything was going fine for them now. He wanted to marry her, and he had tried to be the girls' friend and protector once they had met up again. How could they have kept something so important from him? 

            At last, Janus turned woodenly to Zoite. "Did you know?" he demanded.

            Green eyes met blue ones, and Zoite nodded slowly, his skin growing ashen. "Yes," he whispered. "Ami told me a while back. I thought that you all knew...I thought you'd told them," he finished, looking at Rei, Lita, and Mina. 

            Before the situation could escalate into pandemonium and chaos, a knock was heard at the door, and a little boy sucking on a sweet was standing there. Mina tried to smile at him, but her heart wasn't in it. "Yes? Is there something you wanted, or someone you're looking for?"

            "Are you a Miss Bliss?" he asked shyly. When she nodded wordlessly, he handed her a folded piece of paper. "This is from a man."

            Zoite was reading the note over Mina's shoulder. It read:

            '_I can assure you that Ami is unharmed. If you'd like to see her again, come to the church right away. -Gregory.'_

            Fear washed over him, but he pushed aside his dismal thoughts. Surely they were just in a church so Greg would feel that he had protection from them...there was no brawling done in a church, not ever. "Who gave you this?" he demanded of the young messenger.

            He quaked before them. "I–I don't know!" he burst out. "This man–a stranger, he had brown hair–he gave me this message and asked me to deliver it to a 'Miss Bliss' here...he said there were four...or if a man answered the door to tell them it was for the Blisses. He gave me this candy for payment."

            "It's all right," Mina said soothing. "Thank you for the note. Why don't you run along now? I'm sure your mamma is missing you very much at the moment." 

            When he left, Zoite let them pass around the note, but he didn't bother to wait for the discussion. They would only bring up a million more things, like the possibility of this being a trap. He didn't care. He was going to do anything to bring her back, and if it involved endangering himself...well...to hell with his own safety. He had risked it for countless other people already, and none of them had been as important to him as Ami was. 

            Just as he finished saddling up his horse, Rei blocked his path. "Wait. You're not going alone; I'm coming with you."

            He decided not to argue with her, suspecting that his friends and most likely Lita and Mina would be after than in an instance. He smiled a quick smile at her. "You're amazing, Rei. Thank you."

            "She's my sister," she said softly. "She's my friend. She's been everything for me, and I can't lose her." After a few minutes, she asked quietly, "Do you hate me for not telling Janus?"

            Zoite sighed deeply. "No. Not one bit," he answered firmly. "Although it might've made things easier if you told Janus beforehand, but I think I can understand why you didn't."

            Rei bit her lip. "He's accused me of marrying for money and being a gold-digger already. I just couldn't tell him, and I know Lita felt so unsure of Nestor's love that she didn't want to bring up any problems. Mina just felt so incredibly guilty and uncomfortable about the whole deal, and I'm sure she wouldn't have minded giving up all the money if the man she loved didn't come along...but then again, she probably would have married–for us. But the money never occurred to her when she began taking a fancy to Kunshan. I promise."

            He looked at her steadily and replied, "I believe you, Rei. I just hope the others aren't foolish enough to throw away their love. As soon as we get Ami back safe and sound, I'll try to talk to them. Janus first."

            "What are we waiting for?" Lita called. "Let's get going already, before it's too late!" They rode off on four horses, Mina and Lita riding together, Rei riding behind Zoite. Janus, Nestor, and Kunshan rode three separate horses, and they raced towards the tiny chapel, where they hoped to find Ami.

******************************************************************************

AN: I apologize for the lengthy delay. Hopefully, Chapter 11 will be written much more quickly...I was stuck in a rut, trying to figure out some things. Thank you to Yoshi for all her help!! She was the one who suggested that Greg kidnaped Ami for the inheritance ^^. Everything managed to work out so nicely!

            Addressing the question of names (Innocent Dreamer)...I'm sorry if they're a bother! I happen to really like strange names ^^;; but the real reason that I choose to rename the senshi in each of my stories is because I want to differentiate between their characters. In each new story, I tend to portray them a different way, or with more depth, and it helps me keep track of things to think of "Reiliana Bliss" for this story and "Reisha Zuriel" in Soulmates, for example. I know the generals have very odd names, and I apologize for this. I try hard to keep the first letters of their mineral names the same, but I figure my strange names are better than parents having named their kids after stones. But because I try to keep the first part of their name the same, it limits my choices. I can't pick very normal names to fit Jade, Neph, Zoi, and Kunz. Please forgive any awkwardness and problems this has caused in the reading; I'll try to refer to the girls as Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina as much as possible.

            ~Ice

P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger ^^:; and the long time it's taken me to update. After the whole Ami/Zoi fiasco, I promise to tie up all loose ends and problems now running around with Lita and Nestor, Mina and Kunshan, and Rei and Janus–everyone's universal favorite, it seems. Mm...longer chapters. Well, longer chapters means more time, so you can tell me whether you want longer chapters and longer waiting periods or more chapters out in a shorter length of time. ^^


	11. Chapter 11a

Chapter 11a

            Greg was watching her with a sickly smile on his face as the much-awaited witnesses entered the church, and Ami felt faint. She was gripping the carved wood of the first row of pews tightly, and when she met Zoite's shocked eyes, her face drained of all color.

            "Ami!"

            "Are you all right? We were so worried about you!"

            "What are you doing here?"

            The girls' questions were stopped suddenly as they rushed towards her, but Ami stepped back from them, looking as if she was near tears. But she knew she had to go through with it...she saw Greg's hand twitch warning near his pocket, where she knew his firearm was. 

            The old priest, who was becoming a bit near-sighted, peered at them inquisitively. "You must be Miss Bliss's family. Good, good. We can begin, then."

            "Ami," Zoite said softly, keeping his eyes on hers, "what's going on?"

            His tone of voice and the confused hurt lurking in his eyes pained the most, but when Greg wrenched her closer to him and away from Zoite, she closed her eyes and somehow regained her resolve. "Rei–Mina–Lita...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. We're getting married, Greg and I."

            Janus stepped forward, his eyes flashing. "What are you talking about, Ami? What are you doing?"

            "I know what I'm doing. You can't stop me–you can't stop this from happening. Please, Father, start the ceremony," she said to the pastor, turning to face him again. Greg had a pleased smile on his face; he was enjoying the spectacle, and she wanted to kill him.

            Zoite interrupted the old man heedlessly. "Why are you doing this, Ami? I thought–I thought you loved me."

            She whirled around, also disregarding the words of the ceremony. "I never said so, did I?" Her voice was going higher than usual in fright and alarm, and when pain shadowed his face, she exclaimed, "You don't understand!" Greg's hold on her wrist became tighter. "You've never understood," she went on more softly.

            "You're making a mistake, Ami," Kunshan warned, his voice low and angry.

            "I know what I'm doing! Don't you dare tell me I'm making a mistake," Ami cried, her heart rate escalating as she began to feel feverish. Her palms were cold and clammy, and Greg's ceaseless grip on her hand felt like it cutting off her circulation. "You're the one who can't recognize happiness when it's right in front of your face, Kunshan! You keep saying you're going to leave, but you want to stay–and you can't even understand why! Go back East, Kunshan, and find out what your heart cries out for that remains behind."

            Greg was looking puzzled, so he didn't say anything. Mina's eyes were very bright as she looked at her sister, and her heart raged in turmoil. "Don't go through with this, Ami," she begged. "Come home. We need you back with us."

            Rei's tone was sharp was she asked, "Are you forgetting what he did to you, Ami? He's evil. He's a criminal. He kidnaped you. Why are you marrying him?"

            She was wishing that Rei wouldn't keep reminding her about what had already run through her thoughts endlessly, but she knew the answer to the last question. Her lips were white as she turned back to the priest, who was still droning on in spite of their heated arguments.

            "Ami. I want you to tell me why you're marrying him."

            Her heart was breaking as she slowly revolved to look at him and only him. Gregory's hold on her was the tightest it had been all afternoon, and she knew what she had to say. "You're a sheriff," she said emotionlessly, "you'll never be around for me when I need you. Any day, any day at all, you could die on the job, and what would I be left with? I couldn't live with that knowledge every single day...I wouldn't even be willing to make the effort unless I loved you." 

            Ami knew Greg wanted her to say she didn't love him, but she couldn't. This was the very subject they had been arguing about before Greg had captured her, and Zoite felt as though his heart had been shattered into millions of little pieces. 

            But he still couldn't understand. This wasn't the Ami he knew or comprehended, and there was something in her eyes, in her entire manner, that was calling out to him–and he would not let her go. 

            Taking a deep breath, as if she was reaffirming her courage, Ami went on. "You told me you loved me since the time we first met, but you never stepped forward until now. How could I love someone like you?" Her heart cried out in denial inside her, but she closed her lips tightly to keep the dangerous words from escaping. It was killing her to hurt Zoite, but she felt that there was no other way.

            "Very good, Ami. You see, Zoite Skylab? She's mine now. And you're going to tell him you don't love him and that you never have, aren't you, my sweet?"

            Zoite, who had almost forgotten his nemesis's presence, rounded on him furiously. There had been something not right with the entire situation...and he hadn't been able to put his finger on it until Greg had slipped up. His brilliant green eyes narrowed accusingly. "You're the one that's making her do this, aren't you? Well, what is it you have on her? What's forcing you to do this, Ami?"

            Greg's brown eyes widened in outrage, but just at that moment, the priest was asking for their mutual agreement. Quickly, he replied in the affirmative and turned to Ami. "Say yes, Ami," he commanded, a menacing look in his eyes.

            Her voice was frozen in her throat, and she looked at Zoite, who was passionately angry but helpless at the moment. Her eyes traveled to meet those of her sisters and their loves... Nestor, who had not said a word to her in the church, had his eyes fixed upon her. Something about their hypnotic, dark blue depths gave her a gift of remembrance. 

            Images flashed before her eyes of the times she and Zoite had spent together...their long walks in the woods...and his face was so precious to her in those scenes as she remembered them. She thought about the life she had wanted to have with him, the one she had been too afraid to admit could come to be. She compared that life to the one she would lead with Greg: one of fear, obedience, and lies. Looking back at Zoite gave her courage this time, and she stepped away from the man she had been about to marry. "No."

            "No?" The elderly pastor looked bewilderedly between the couple who had arrived only half an hour before to be married. 

            "_NO_?" Greg shouted.

            "No," Zoite replied softly, his eyes fastened on Ami joyously. 

            She backed away from him slowly, her words ringing out in the silent church. Everyone was motionless now, watching her, and she had never been more sure of herself in her life. "I don't care if you kill me now, but I will _never_ marry you."

            She was very close to Zoite now, and he reached out to her wonderingly. His movements as quick as an infuriated serpent's, Greg whipped the gun from its hiding place and pointed it at Ami, whose back was to him. A split second later, the trigger was pulled; the sound of the shot reverberated in the church...but the body that jerked in pain and fell to the ground was not Ami's.

            She, who had been pushed out of the way at the last second by Zoite's quick reflexes, screamed and dropped to the ground next to him. "Zoi, please–no!!"

            Janus, hands and azure blue eyes steady and sure, drew out his own gun and shot Greg directly in the chest. His look of mad fury changed to one of surprise, and his hands moved helplessly to cover the wound through which his lifeblood was streaming out furiously.

******************************************************************************

            Ami sat stubbornly in the doctor's office; he had banned her from the room when he'd noticed her shocked state, but she refused to go home. Lita and Mina had retrieved Xander from Hotaru's care and gone back to the house when the doctor had refused to allow all of them to stay, saying he needed peace and quiet for the delicate work; Nestor had gone with them. Although he had wanted to stay, Janus had been forced to go see his superior at the sheriffs' office to give him the details of the incident and file a report. It was by default that Kunshan was sitting with Rei and Ami now, stiff and silent, mulling over the angry words the latter had directed towards him in the little chapel...it seemed so long ago now. 

            Ami's head had drooped onto Rei's shoulder heavily, and her sister's fingers moved over her dark hair comfortingly. "Why did he have to do it, Rei? Why didn't he just let it happen??"

            "You know why," she said. Although her words were stern, her voice was soft and reassuring. "He would never have let you die, Ami." She winced at that. Zoite wasn't going to die...he wasn't going to die...surely the bullet had missed his heart and lungs. "He loved you," she finished firmly.

            "Everything is my fault. Why did I have to make so many mistakes?"

            "You did what you could, Ami. Stop thinking about it. There was nothing else you could possibly have done. Had I been in your position, I would've done the same thing."

            Ami closed her eyes, but several minutes later, she asked, "Why did you realize that you loved Janus so suddenly?"

            Rei closed her eyes as well, letting the rhythmic movements of her own fingers lull her into a more relaxed state. "I think it was when I knew that I could lose him. Ever since we were friends, I always thought he would be there for me. When he told me he loved me, I thought he would always love me. When he found out, I could sense his disappointment in me, and it was that moment that I knew he could leave me and never come back...and I realized that if he'd done that, I would have made the worst mistake of my life by not telling him I really did love him."

            "And it won't make a difference whether he's a sheriff or not?"

            "Is this what you two were arguing about before?" Ami looked down guiltily and said nothing, but Rei had always been able to draw her own accurate conclusions. "You can't ask him to give up something like that, Ami, because no matter how much he loves you, he won't do it. Janus is exactly the same way, and Zoite's been doing it even longer than he has–this business of saving others. There's this integral part of their characters that won't let them sit by passively if they're needed. Nestor and Kunshan have similar aspects of their personality but to a lesser extreme; it's expressed in a different manner."

            "But I just kept thinking...he could die, and I wouldn't be able to live though losing him. And now...he may be lost anyway." The tears threatened to come again, but Ami held them back.

            "You could be walking down the street and have some horrible accident happen to you. Does Zoite insist that you never go into town and just stay in the house? The house could burn down at any time, too, Ami. Life is about taking risks–and knowing which ones you should and shouldn't take. It may hurt, but everything is about hope."

            Weakly, she argued, "But it's not the same, Rei."

            She shrugged. "To me, it looks the same. This is how I see it, Ami. I've lost enough people in my life, but I'm not going to lose Janus now–if he forgives me–just because I'm afraid that he'll leave me in death. If he dies tomorrow, it's fate. I mean, I hope he doesn't, but I'm just using this as an example. If he does go, I'll feel better having given him as much love and happiness that I could. I've been stupid enough, Ami, and I love Janus too much to make any more mistakes."

            "You're so much stronger than me, Rei. You know the risk involved, but you'll still act the same way every day, and you never break down. You'd let him walk out the door without holding him back."

            "You say this because you don't see how I feel. I'd like to hold him back. I'd like to keep him in my line of sight always, but it's just not possible. I can't do it to him, even if he'd let me. Every morning, say goodbye to Zoite, making sure that you've kept nothing back. Live every day as though it's your last together, and when that last day really does come, you'll know you have nothing to regret, Ami." Suddenly, Rei's voice, which had been strong and steady throughout her conversation with Ami, became tremulous, and her breath caught. 

            Ami lifted her head, turned it to look in the direction she was staring, and saw Janus looking at Rei with a hopeful, yearning expression. Ami moved away slightly and smiled encouragingly as Rei looked at her, getting to her feet shakily. She walked to Janus, who caught her tightly in his arms. "We're going to have a long talk, you and I," he told her firmly, "but I want you to know how much I love you." 

            Kunshan and Ami averted their eyes, feeling slightly pained that they couldn't experience a similar happiness, despite their elation for Rei and Janus. The couple, sensing this, smiled at them sadly and left to take a walk around the building. He wouldn't ask her to marry him until he knew Zoite was going to be all right, but they knew that somehow, one day, they would be together.

            Meanwhile, the doctor beckoned to Ami and Kunshan. In a low voice, he told them, "He's going to be fine, but it'll be a long recovery. Knowing Sheriff Skylab, I don't think he'll appreciate it. He's still unconscious, and if he wakes soon, he'll be a little drowsy and disoriented from the painkillers." 

            Ami's eyes were alight, her hands clasped together tightly, and Kunshan asked the unvoiced question for her. "Can we go see him?"

            The physician's face was stern, but it softened somewhat when he looked at Ami. "Only for a few minutes," he relented.

            Kunshan and Ami went in together, and they looked at his sleeping figure. Zoite looked pale and haggard, but he seemed to know they were nearby and stirred restlessly. The doctor peeped over their shoulders at his patient in a concerned manner while the silvery-haired man smiled at his friend, his features softening in his relief. "Good to know you're still with us, Zoi," he informed the sleeping blond.

            He nodded curtly to the doctor, put his hand on Ami's shoulder for a minute, and then departed to give her some peace and exalt in private, which he was more used to doing. But Kunshan could admit to himself how devastated he would have been if his best friend had died. 

            Ami felt like crying and smiling as she looked at Zoite, and she touched his face gently, hesitantly, to reassure herself that he was indeed whole and breathing. Even the doctor left her alone and didn't bother them, withdrawing to his desk outside to smile to himself. 'Young love. What a beautiful thing to see.'

            Her hand drifted down to rest on his, and she gasped, startled, as his hand suddenly gripped hers tightly. He didn't awake, but to Ami, it seemed that his lips curved upwards. The world seemed somehow bathed in light again, and she sunk silently into the chair next to him, letting the tears stream down her face uninhibited.

******************************************************************************

AN: I realized I had a tiny hole in the plot from last chapter...of course Rei couldn't want to take Xander anywhere near Greg (and they couldn't leave him alone in the house), so on their way to the church, they dropped him off at Haruka and Michiru's.

            The story is winding down, and I felt that this was a better ending place than to go on. So Chapter 11 has been divided into two parts to fit the demand for longer chapters, and both pieces have been posted together. Chapter 12 will be the last chapter of this story, and it'll probably be a shorter chapter than the rest. See you then! ^^

            ~Ice

P.S. Ah...and if we must be nitpicky, I don't believe guns were around this time–at least not the kind I've used. But if I wanted to be historically accurate, it'd be a little hard for me to have Greg hiding a rifle (here...let me pull this long gun out of my back pocket...it's perfectly concealed, isn't it? ^.~), and I don't think the scene would have been as effective with a knife. So, please forgive this spot of inaccuracy!!


	12. Chapter 11b

Chapter 11b

            Lita and Nestor had spent a miserable week avoiding each other. Finally, he cornered her in the kitchen, where she was attacking some dirty pots. She looked up, startled, when he knocked on the door, and the color in her cheeks rose higher. They were already slightly flushed from the steaming water, but they grew darker and more heated as he came closer. 

            They had exchanged angry words several days earlier. Lita was as prideful as Rei at times, and she didn't have Mina's golden tongue to smooth things over. Once Nestor had gotten her riled, she had blown up at him. He hadn't been his usual understanding, good-natured self, as he'd been struggling with his perceptions of her and the stress of Zoite being injured. That night, Lita and Mina had cried themselves to sleep together. Kunshan and Nestor had paced listlessly in the parlor, carefully avoiding the touchy subject but finding nothing else worthy to discuss. They had gone to sleep early, and the entire house had been quieter than usual that night.

            Rei and Janus's efforts to make peace had been completely ignored, and Rei had been frustrated to the point of losing her temper until Janus had coaxed her and Xander to talk a walk with him to take her mind off things.

            Now, Lita wasn't sure how to tell him that she regretted her flash-fire temper. On the surface, she had always seemed so strong and confident of herself, and Nestor had never known how sensitive she could be when criticized by people she loved. He had decided he wanted to count himself among one of those people who loved her and were loved by her, and he wasn't ready to give her up for anything. There were quite a few questions he wanted answered, but the sharp anger and hurt were no longer burning in his eyes. 

            Softly, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me about the will before, Lita?"

            She went on drying the plate she was holding, but she put it down after a few minutes and turned to look at him. Haltingly, she answered, "I don't really know...I think it was because I thought it would cause too many problems. I didn't know how to bring it up, and I was so worried when it was such a long time before you got here. Then we had that fight, and I didn't want to have another one."

            "Why do you think I would've gotten angry about it?"

            "I don't know!" Then she added quietly, "Because sometimes I think you're too good to be true."

            He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I love you," he told her emphatically, "and I don't want you to ever think you can't tell me something. Do you doubt me so much?"

            She was silent for a long while, her head leaning on his shoulder. Then she burst out, "It's me that I doubt."

            "What are you talking about?" Nestor asked in astonishment, looking into her beautiful green eyes. They were full of tears, and he wiped them away gently. 

            "So few people have loved me and me entirely. No one's accepted every part of me the way you have, and I don't know why you have... I'm not pretty and graceful like Rei or Mina...or smart and intuitive like Ami. There's nothing about me–"

            Firmly, he told her, "It's everything about you that draws me to you. I don't know where you got these wild ideas, but I think you're beautiful. I respect–I like all of your sisters, Lita, but they aren't and could never be you. Stop comparing yourself to them and value your individuality, your shining qualities."

            Lita smiled through her tears, but she said shakily, "No one–no man–has ever said anything like that to me before."

            "Then they were all fools, and good riddance to them." Then he smiled mischievously at her. "Although I'm glad you didn't meet any decent ones before I found you, Lita. Otherwise I wouldn't have stood a chance."

            "Don't you dare say that."

            He grinned good-naturedly at her and promptly let go of her hands as he knelt before her. Her hair was slightly damp, and her glossy brown hair was curling in graceful waves because of the steam. She was flour-stained, tear-stained, and wearing her oldest clothes, and he thought she'd never looked better. "So now that we've agreed to just about everything...what do you say we get our wedding plans on the road? If you say yes in the next ten seconds, I'm betting that we can bet Rei and Janus to the happy event."

            Lita had gasped in shock when he'd looked up at her soulfully, but now she laughed at him gaily. Catching her breath, she said solemnly, "I adore you, Nestor." She got down on her knees as well and threw her arms around him.

            Several kisses later, he pulled back, looking frustrated. "Is that a yes or not?" he demanded playfully.

            "Oh, you! Do I really have to answer that?"

            "It'd make me very happy."

            "Yes!"

            He smiled smugly. "Good. I thought you'd say that."

            She smacked him lightly, and they were both laughing as he pulled her in for another kiss.

******************************************************************************

            Several days later, Kunshan was saddling up his horse in the stables. Now that he was certain Zoite would have a safe recovery, he was leaving. As far as he was concerned, it was a far overdue return. There was nothing left for him here. Everyone–excluding Nestor, Lita, and Mina–had been pestering him to stay, but he had refused to listen to them. His best friend's struggles to get out of bed and knock some sense into him had also been useless, but Kunshan assured Zoite that he would try to come back and see him one day...maybe. 

            He wasn't sure that would ever happen, but he'd promised to write. Kunshan wasn't a very warm or constant letter-writer, but he was sad to leave his three closest friends. Sighing, he stroked the glossy brown back of his horse and prepared to leave at last....until a voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

            "Kunshan, please. I'd like to speak to you, before you go."

            He turned to see Mina standing in the doorway, twisting her fingers together anxiously. With the early dawn light as a backdrop, her golden hair glowed. She looked like an angel, but for once, she was looking sorrowful and even a bit hesitant–and rightly so, he thought determinedly. 

            Despite his the darkening of his gray eyes, his heart gave a painful wrench inside his chest at the sight of her. He had missed her these past few days...he had missed the person he'd thought she was. Kunshan put his hands in his pockets and turned to her, his impassive mask firmly in place. "Yes?" he asked coldly.

            "I want to apologize for not telling you about the will, Kunshan. You have to know that the money was never a part of it when I...started falling in love with you." 

            She flushed rosy pink, but he laughed mockingly. "How could it not?" Before she could reply, her eyes flashing angrily in defense, he went on brusquely, "There's nothing else you can say to me, Minalia. Rei, Janus, Ami, and Zoite have all been talking at me, and frankly, I'm fed up with it. I trusted you, Mina. I told you that I came out West for a visit because I was tired of the lies and flirtations back home. How could you have done this to me?!" 

            Kunshan had lost control of himself now, and his face was bright red in rage. "I thought you were different, Mina. I opened myself to you, and it feels like everything–all my beliefs, my hopes, my _faith_–has been thrown back in my face."

            At last he sighed deeply and threw up his hands in defeat. "So I'm leaving. I would have stayed...I wanted to stay...but it seems like there's nothing holding me back. I have responsibilities, and if I give my word, I keep it." His last words in particular stung her sharply, and tears sprang to her eyes. She recoiled from him as he brushed by her, but even the barest touch from him sent sparks through her. "Good bye."

            Her eyes were huge as she watched him mount his horse with a horrible finality to his movements. The last thing she said to him was delivered as a parting shot. Mina would never be beaten, and he had humiliated and hurt her enough. "You're running away, Kunshan Bayonne! You won't face your problems, you can't face your friends, and you're not even facing me!"

            He didn't turn back, but his heart thudded disconsolately. 

            She waited for hours, for days, and for weeks, hoping against hope that he would come back...but after many weeks had gone by, everyone was sure he would not be returning.

******************************************************************************

            Rei watched Janus pace around the room, her eyes following him lovingly. Once she had admitted that she loved him, all the jumbled pieces of her life seemed to fall magically in place. She wanted him to ask her to marry him...but she wasn't sure if he would ever do it. He had mentioned it once, outside the doctor's office, but he had never spoken of it again. 

            At least, she smiled wryly, she was sure she would say yes. Her sisters loved him almost as much as she did, and Alexander worshiped him. A smile spread across her face as she thought about her son. She had observed him playing with Janus the night before, and the mutual adoration had been easy to see. And most importantly, Rei couldn't imagine a day without seeing his familiar, reckless grin, looking into those wonderful blue eyes, or...fighting with him. 

            She and Janus still argued plenty. Their quarrels were less frequent and tended to be of a much lighter nature now that hurt, anger, and confusion no longer lurked in each of their minds. All of their old problems seemed to have faded away, and he had found strength, passion, and never-ending love in her.

            "I can't believe he left!" Janus fumed.

            "I wish he'd stayed...and I wish he would come back, but I'd rather that he made the decision on his own," she told him softly. She was more than slightly annoyed at Kunshan, because she'd found Mina, who almost never cried, sobbing her heart out two days ago. But she couldn't blame him for being angry. Out of all three men, Rei knew he had the most reason to be upset. It still didn't make up for the fact that she thought he was being more pigheaded than he needed to be.

            He said sadly, "I wanted him to stay...I want him to be happy. I thought he had happiness with Mina." Then he noticed the wry smile on her face and raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about now?"

            "Oh, nothing," she answered serenely. After a few minutes, she said, "Actually, I was thinking about the stupidity and stubbornness of men in general. Does it take all of you this long to realize what's right before your faces?"

            Forgetting about Kunshan momentarily, Janus grinned at her. "Now, that was the most hypocritical statement I've ever heard come from your mouth, Reiliana Bliss. How many years did it take you to realize that you love me to pieces and that you can't live without me?"

            Her mouth opened in shock as her cheeks flushed scarlet, but then she replied tartly, "I think your ego is swelling, Janus. You'd better watch how big your head grows, or you may not be able to fit through the door next time you try."

            "Then I'm going to give you the perfect opportunity to destroy my self-confidence." He was smiling strangely when he said it, but his demeanor was completely serious.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I'm going to ask you to marry me, Rei." The words sounded natural to both of them, but his heart was going so fast that he was afraid it might burst right out of his chest.

            "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me?" she questioned quietly.

            His eyes met hers seriously. "You don't know how long I've waited to ask you."

            Rei smiled brightly then. "You haven't actually posed the question, you know."

            He laughed merrily. "Just like the darling, sensible Rei I know. All right then. I see you're going to make me beg, as usual. Will you marry me, Rei?"

            "Are you sure you don't mind? About Chad...and everything I've put you through?"

            Janus reached out to take her hands in his firmly. "I'll mind so much more if you make me go through life without you by my side. What's your answer, Rei? You always have an answer or some witty comeback for everything. I'm waiting for it."

            Of course she replied in the affirmative. 

            Everyone grew heartily of their displays of affection, and once, when the protests were particularly teasing, Janus grinned roguishly as his eyes met Rei's. 'This is how we're meant to be,' they told her, and she smiled back. He was right, as usual.

******************************************************************************

            The head sheriff came to visit Zoite one day, and he candidly informed the blond-haired, green-eyed man that he was out of a job. 

            "What? Why?" he spluttered. "Is this because I got hurt? Because–"

            "No, Zoite," the older man cut him off patiently. "You've had a long career. I think it's time you retired. We've got enough men now. Some young sprouts from the East just came in, and we'll have loads of fun training them up in your footsteps."

            His tone was still suspicious as he demanded, "Did Janus put you up to this?"

            With a long-suffering sigh, his friend answered, "No, Zoite. Can't you accept a good thing when it happens to you?"

            Zoite smiled slightly at that. If Ami would just let him propose, he'd accept his good luck any day. He sighed deeply and asked one last question, because if what the sheriff said was really true, he would be glad to rest at last. "Are you doing this for me and Ami?" he asked quietly.

            "I'd like to say yes, but you wouldn't like that. The truth is, even if you hadn't fallen for Miss Bliss–soon to be Skylab, isn't it?–it's time to let you go. You've done enough for us and everyone in this town... I had a long report about you from your superior back East, too. You're needed elsewhere now." There was a teasing twinkle in the gray-haired man's eyes as he added, "We don't like married men on the job. We'll even be releasing Janus Aureole one of these days, just you wait and see."

            "He won't like that," Zoite said, smiling in return. 

            As a soft knock sounded on the door, he rose and opened it to admit Ami, who smiled at him and greeted him cordially. Turning to look at Zoite, he nodded and said, "We'll miss you, Zoite, but you're welcome to drop by whenever you want." He patted Ami's hand in a fatherly way and disappeared in a puff of dust.

            She looked after him bewilderedly. "What was that all about?" she inquired curiously.

            Zoite smiled to himself. Whenever she came in to see him, he felt as refreshed as if he stood under a waterfall. Being bathed in her smile resulted in a similar effect. "I've been ordered to retire," he told her. 

            She smiled brightly at him, but her smile seemed to be tinged with sorrow. "That's wonderful, Zoi. I'm so happy for you."

            "It's about time, too. Will you accept my humble self now, Ami?" Whenever he had brought up the subject before, she had kept changing the topic of discussion. But he was determined not to let her be evasive now.

            It was routine that, whenever she came in, she would kiss him on the cheek. The light brush of her lips always tingled on his skin tantalizingly. As she stepped up to his bedside today, he tried to kiss her, but she stepped out of his reach. He frowned, anxiety washing over him. "What's wrong, Ami?"

            She sighed deeply, her fingers twisting nervously in her lap. "I..I don't think you'll need me as a nurse much longer, Zoi. Before long, you'll be fully recovered."

            "Am I that much of a handful?"

            "No. No...what I mean is, I'm not coming back to see you." She paused for a minute as this sunk in, and then she continued, "I don't want you to come see me anymore, Zoite."

            He struggled to sit up and demanded, "What are you saying? Is this the speech that comes before the 'I don't love you' talk? Haven't we already been through that at the church, with Greg?"

            Ami turned paler than ever, but she shook her head. "I–I do love you, Zoite. You know I do."

            "Then what the hell are you telling me now?"

            She flinched. Usually he didn't curse before her, and he was so angry now, angrier than she had ever seen him. "Come see Janus and Nestor whenever you want, and Rei, and Lita, and Mina," she informed him quietly, "but don't come to see me. I don't want us to even be friends, Zoite." Her heart forced her to add, "It would hurt too much for us to be just friends when I love you this much. Every time we talked to each other, it would pain us. It's better this way...and one day, you'll forget about me."

            His eyes were blazing. "I'll never forget about you, Ami. Don't walk away from me! Don't you dare walk through that door!!"

            Despite his commanding tone, she rose, biting her lips. She walked across the room and crossed the threshold...and the door closed softly after her. 

            His shoulder twinged with a sharp pain, as if a knife was being stabbed into it, each time he moved, and he couldn't get out of bed. It felt like an immense weight pressed down on his right side. Zoite was left to fume and shout uselessly, for the doctor had gone out, and he was left pounding his pillow ineffectively.

******************************************************************************

            Later that night, Rei took Ami's dinner up to her. She had returned from town, gone straight to her room, and refused to leave it to eat. It was uncharacteristic of her, particularly because she had always come back with a huge smile on her face after seeing Zoite. They had all been worried but given her the privacy she had always allowed them. 

            Ami had been crying noiselessly, and Rei quickly got the entire story out of her. 

            "It's been all my fault, Rei! I don't care what you say. I never wanted him to love me after what happened with Greg...and now, _I_ was the one who nearly got him killed. He deserves a good life with someone who isn't like me, who doesn't mess up everything and who can't give him all the happiness he deserves."

            "Did you hear yourself when you told Kunshan not to be a fool?" Rei demanded.

            The tears slid down Ami's face. "Yes! Yes, I heard!"

            "Then why can't you follow your own advice?"

            "He's worthy of Mina, and she of him," Ami whispered. "I'm not."

            Rei exhaled explosively. "Dealing with you and Lita...and Mina...is going to be the death of me." 

            The very next day, she went to visit Zoite. It was a little difficult for them to have a conversation, because he had yelled himself hoarse before the doctor had returned and made him shut up. However, Rei and Zoite were able to hatch a plan they felt was surefire...and they planned to carry it out as soon as the doctor gave him permission to return to the Blisses' house. 

            Before she left, however, Zoite was looking upset, dejected, and fed up–and rightly so. "What does it take for me to convince her that I love her? I'm not going to leave her alone now just because she tells me to. You'd think a man has gone through enough, wouldn't you, Rei? I've suffered through watching Greg court her and breaking her heart, I've chased her all the way across the country, and I've gotten shot in the shoulder. And not only do I have to convince her once...I've got to do it twice."

******************************************************************************

            Zoite lay stretched out on the grass a week later, feeling the luxurious sunlight shine brightly on his face. He looked very much at ease, but in reality, his body was stiff with tension. 

            Mina, who was–of course–in on the matchmaking plan, soon walked out the front door. Ami was a step behind her, and her youngest sister's cornflower blue eyes glinted mischievously as she led Ami towards Zoite. When the dark-haired girl saw him, her eyes grew wide, and she looked at Mina accusingly. "I told you–"

            "Kiss me and tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't want to be with me," Zoite ordered, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. His intense green eyes never strayed from hers, and Mina vanished silently into the house, a playful smile still on her face.

            "I can't do it," she whispered, the tears falling like rain down her cheeks. "You know I love you."

            He smiled then and enfolded her in his arms rapidly. She buried her face in his unhurt shoulder, and her arms went around him tightly. When they kissed, Ami felt as if the ground was spinning under her, and Zoite poured all the passion and love he felt for her into the kiss. Finally, when he figured that she was ready to agree, he popped the question...and she said yes.

******************************************************************************

AN: So everyone's problems are now resolved, for the most part–except Mina and Kunshan. But they'll be so much fun! Forgive the extreme Lita/Nestor sappiness...I'm not good at writing scenes like that x.X Actually, forgive all the sappiness. I think I've overloaded on the fluff units here...^^;; And it all ends next chapter, unless an epilogue pops up...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

            Spring brought a whole new world of its own to the occupants of the House of Bliss, and unfortunately for Mina, she was the only one left out. She sat on the swing Janus had originally made for Rei, swinging gently on the sturdy tree branch. Her face was sadly wistful as she watched Ami and Zoite strolling along the lake hand in hand. Rei and Janus had taken Xander on a picnic, and Lita and Nestor were out riding. Everyone would probably be occupied the entire afternoon, and she felt extremely left out. Of course they had made the effort to include her in all of their activities, but she didn't want to intrude. Personally, she was just a little bit tired of seeing them kiss and touch repeatedly.

            Mina found herself visiting Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru constantly, but she still couldn't find solace with them. The four women noticed that their golden-haired friend was not her usual cheerful self, even though spring was her favorite season. She sighed and leaned back slightly, kicking her heels back to make the swing go higher. 

            There had only been one letter from Kunshan, addressed to all of them–even her–but mailed to Zoite especially. It had managed to make its way to them during the awful winter weather, and for all the trouble it had taken to get here, the missive was short and formal. Kunshan had merely disclosed that he'd made it home all right and that things were just as he'd left them. They had all written him...even Mina. 

            Of course, her correspondence to him had been very short, only inquiring civilly after his business and health. Zoite, Janus, and Nestor wrote him frequently, and their last dispatch had been to ask him to attend their weddings. No reply had reached them, so sadly, they went on with their plans.

            Mina found herself feeling angry at him for causing sadness among her sisters..and soon-to-be brothers-in-law. The inheritance was lost when the new year had replaced the old one, and no one had said a word about it. Rei and Janus found out, one day, that it was benefitting a children's orphanage, and that was all that was heard on the topic. None of them needed the money to further their happiness now, and they all understood that once Mina had met Kunshan and fallen in love with him, there had been no question of her marrying anyone else. 

            Ruefully, she recognized that she had wanted so badly for an envelope to arrive containing a single sheet of paper with one sentence in his immaculate handwriting. All he had to say was "Yes, I'm coming; wait for me." But of course, nothing of the sort arrived. She bit her lip, her blue eyes troubled as she looked off into the distance...what was it she could have done? Should she have sacrificed her pride and begged him to stay? Would he even have listened? Did he–had he–really cared for her?

            Mina sighed and got to her feet, linking her hands behind her as she entered the  house. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on bitter memories. She would get her bonnet, go into town, and see how her sisters' wedding dresses were going. Setsuna, along with Michiru's help, had opened a dressmaker's shop. Of course, Rei, Lita, and Ami would never have had anyone else sew their dresses. 

            As Mina shut the door securely, she decided she would prefer the long walk into town instead of a ride. The sunlight shone on her bright head warmly, and she took a deep breath of fresh air. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all, she decided, looking at all the new greenery that had shot up after the last rainfall. She was going to put the past behind her for the day and have a perfectly carefree afternoon...or so she wished.

******************************************************************************

            Mina exited the store, having spent the entire afternoon visiting with her friends. Hotaru and Haruka had also been in the shop, and they had asked after Rei and Janus (she told them about their latest mock-fight), Lita and Nestor (the latter had recently agreed to help his chosen bride clean the entire house for "spring cleaning"...), and Ami and Zoite (who were bent on establishing a library as soon as they could get a bookseller to ship them books from the East). Hotaru was especially interested in Xander, who regarded her as an older sister, and Mina had shared his latest antics and exploits. 

            She was on her way home, just passing by the sheriffs' office, when a glint of silvery hair caught her eye. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she stepped closer, her eyes wide. She was looking straight at Kunshan Bayonne's back, and he was saying to the sheriff, "I thought there was a chance Janus would be in office today, but I'm not surprised that he's at the house."

            The gray-haired man nodded amiably, a big grin on his face as he nodded to Mina. "You may be in luck, Master Bayonne. I believe there's a beautiful young woman who's willing to accompany you to see Janus and all the rest of them."

            Even before he had finished speaking, Kunshan had whirled around. He had a carpetbag in one hand and a coat slung carelessly over his other shoulder. It was a change from his usual meticulous appearance. Neatness was normally a very compulsory matter for him. His silver-gray eyes met Mina's blue ones, and he stared intently at her for a few minutes. 

            Mina smiled uncertainly as he strode over to her, stopping a few scant inches away. She had never been more aware of how tall he was, not even when they'd been dancing together. 

            "Hello," he said softly.

            "Hello," she replied, equally quietly. Her smile grew brighter as her confidence returned. "Are you here for the weddings?"

            The warmth that had begun to light up the serious gray eyes she had dreamed so often of flickered slightly as he nodded brusquely.

            At a loss for what to say, Mina merely continued on in the same vein, saying whatever came to her mind. "You're so fortunate to have come on time. Nestor and Lita are marrying the day after tomorrow. And shortly thereafter, Rei and Janus will be wed, and finally Ami and Zoite."

            "I know. Thank you for the letter," he told her.

            She flushed and nearly tripped over her own feet. He had begun walking along the street, and she had no choice but to accompany him. His eyes never left hers, and she kept drinking in his features. "How...have you been?" she inquired awkwardly.

            Kunshan couldn't help smiling at their formal conversation. He had thought his heart would leap out of his chest when he saw her again. His mind had, through imagination, traced the contours of her face and body over and over. He thought he had remembered every detail in painful perfection: the masses of pale blonde hair, delicate features, perfectly-shaped lips, and cornflower blue eyes...but his memory was nothing in comparison to her living, breathing person. 

            Matter-of-factly, he answered, "To all outward appearances, I've been fine–a bit listless and stiffer than ever, according to my acquaintances."

            Her eyes widened in surprise, and he grinned. "But if you want a firsthand account, I moped around for two weeks feeling gloomy until I realized the problem. I was feeling sorry for myself one day as I sat in a park...and I watched a couple with a little girl walking in the street. That little girl reminded me of you, with her golden curls, bright blue eyes, and the way she was skipping through the puddles. But I began to recall when I was walking with you, and you'd told me that I would be a good father. It was then I realized what a self-pitying, blind fool I've been."

            Mina's blush had darkened, but she managed a strangled laugh at his last sentence. "It's always a good thing to realize one's faults."

            Suddenly, he turned towards her, dropped his coat and bag in the dusty street, and seized both her hands in his with a sudden motion. Several townsfolk passing by gaped at them, but Mina and Kunshan ignored them completely. "Mina, what I've been trying to tell you is that I realized too late–much too late–how I feel about you. Unfortunately, me being the idiot that I am, my timing was very bad. I wanted to come out here as soon as possible, but it just wasn't possible during the winter. So I came as soon as I can, and I don't think I've ever been more impatient in my life than I was on the train ride here."

            She nodded, still shocked into temporary speechlessness. 

            He gave her a nervous, rueful smile. "I've never been particularly proficient at these romantic things, Mina. What I'm trying to say _now_ is that I didn't come here only to witness Janus, Nestor, and Zoite's weddings–I wanted to attend my own. Will you marry me, Mina?"

            Mina was completely floored, and the whirlwind of emotion that had overtaken her was not encompassed of only joy and delight. There existed doubt and insecurity, and she didn't know whether she had heard what she needed to hear.

            Unnerved and shaken by her silence, Kunshan tried to compensate for his apparent lack of finesse. "Please, Mina. You don't know how relieved I was that all those letters coming from my friends and your sisters never said a thing about you marrying anyone." Her brow was beginning to furrow, and he searched frantically for something else to say. "I'm so sorry that I didn't come back in time for you to secure the inheritance, Mina."

            It was then that her silence was broken, and her rage knew no limits. "Is that all you think I care about, Kunshan?! _Money_? I don't care about the money, Kunshan Bayonne! Did you expect me to be rich and married the minute you left? If your opinion of me is so low, you can walk away from me and out of my life right now. I won't stop you."

            Although he stood quite still, although his jaw had dropped substantially. 

            Incensed, she demanded, "Are you asking to marry me out of pity? Or is it because you want to make Janus, Nestor, and Zoite happy? Or maybe you're considerate enough to include my sisters in that category. You came to see them! Go tell them, then! Go tell them you failed in your gallant endeavor!" The tears were starting to sting her eyes, and she pointed furiously at the road that led to their house.

            "I know you don't trust me; you've voiced your doubts all too clearly. You think I've lied to you about everything, but you're blind, Kunshan!" Her cry turned into a soft, defeated whisper. "You are blind, and you don't know me after all." The tears rolled down her cheeks, but no more words issued from her mouth. All she could think about was how much she hated him at the moment and how miserable she felt. 

            Inwardly, she thought, 'I love you. Or I thought I loved you. And I thought you may have loved me. If you really loved me, you would forgive me for being too much of a coward to tell you now. I won't even blame you if you leave now, and I'll still cry...but at least I'll know that life will be better for me. I almost married someone who, far from loving me, hated me.'

            He had dropped her hands sometime during her tirade, but now Kunshan gripped them again tightly. "Mina. Stop it. You don't understand–I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I missed you," he told her earnestly, "on the long ride back, all through my boring, colorless days in the East, and especially during the infinite journey back here, I've missed you. 

            There's no vibrancy in life without you, no sparkle, no spirit, and no beauty. I left my heart back here, with you. Everything about you calls out to something deep inside me, and I've never been good at expressing myself. You're always looking for ways to make other people happier. When you smile, there's something that shines out from inside you that everyone is drawn towards you. There are so many things I admire about you: your optimism, how much you care about your sisters, your friends, even strangers in the street...and your honesty."

            Mina's head jerked up, and she looked him straight in the eye. "Do you respect me, Kunshan? I want you to answer me truthfully."

            "Of course I do."

            "Good. Because no matter what else you say or how I feel, I have to have your respect. You threw my respect away for you once."

            "I know. I'm sorry."

            Quietly, she replied, "So you've said. What else do you have to say, Kunshan?"

            He dropped her hands in defeat, bowing his head. "There's nothing left that I _can_ say–" she began turning away from him "–except that I love you more than anything else in the world. And that's all, Mina. What do you want of me?"

            She swivelled to face him once more, wiping away the last traces of her tears. "All you needed to do, Kunshan," Mina said softly, "was to tell me that you loved me. Because I love you, too." There was a brilliant smile on her face now, and they both laughed joyously until he caught her in his arms and kissed her. 

            When he pulled back, looking a little dazed, he remarked, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, Mina."

            "Well, luckily for you, you don't have to think about it, do you?" she asked smartly before stretching upwards on her toes to kiss him again.

******************************************************************************

            Kunshan had the fabulous idea of getting married the next day just to beat Lita and Nestor, but Mina refused his proposal–because she didn't have a dress ready. And so they waited until Ami and Zoite had their turn...and then they were married the very last day of June, the month of brides, in the very early morning. 

            That evening, the gold of the setting sun blazed across the sky as it sunk beneath the horizon. The sunset was streaked with bold arcs of flaming red, its background painted with shy pink and delicate lavender. The wind quested among the waving grasses, intruding breezily upon four very private tableaux.

            Farthest away from the house were Lita and Nestor, who had spread a blanket in the fields. Wildflowers that blossomed during the day had begun to close, but the more exotic flowers that bloomed in the night had begun to open, filling the air with their sweet scent and luminescence. Her head was pillowed on his lap as he fed her strawberries. Ordinarily, her eyes would have been closed in contentment, but Lita's eyes were unwilling to relinquish their view of Nestor. He was feeling that there was no one who completed him as well as Lita did, no one with her strength of character and spirited freedom. She, too, felt whole only with him by her side. He understood that even she needed support at times, and she was never happier than when caring for others.

            On the lakeshore rested a second couple under the sheltering branches of a weeping willow tree. This time, however, there were no tears for the quiet couple that had endured so much. Ami leaned against Zoite's shoulder, and she felt safe with his arm held protectively around her. There was warmth and a depth of passion in him. He was the one who had always been there for her and had always known, even before she did, that they were meant for each other. She wondered at how someone as wonderful as he could be satisfied with her, but she was starting to realize, with his help, the beautiful, bewitching quality of her smile–and her soul. 

            Alexander was sleeping in a sweet patch of grass nearby, and Rei's heart was full to the brim as she looked at him and back at Janus. For her part, Rei wondered how there could ever have been a point in her life when she hadn't loved him. There was an upright honesty to his character, a determination to equal her own, and an essentially-good nature. He was pushing her in the swing he had made, and the quiet rustles her bare feet made against the tall grass had a soothing effect on her fiery temperament. But Janus smiled wryly, his lips brushing against her raven-dark hair as the swing came to a standstill. She wouldn't be the Rei he loved with every fiber of his being if she didn't possess every part of her: the stubbornness, the temper, the passion, and the gentleness beneath. 

            On the other side of the house lay Mina and Kunshan, side by side in the tall grass. It had taken more explanation and a healing of their mutual hurts to bring them together after their initial tempest upon re-meeting, but there existed mutual respect, harmony, and much love. They faced each other once more, exuberant blue meeting misty gray lit by his own inner light, and he held her close to him. The inquisitive wind mingling with his breath in her hair, and their hearts pounded in the same steady rhythm.

            The vivid colors of the sunset had been replaced by a more dazzling darkness lit by soft purple and navy blue. The sky was frosted with stars... And there was bliss.

******************************************************************************

AN: I just couldn't resist the angst in the beginning ^.~ Can't have old blockheaded Kunshan being too romantic and smart now, can we? Please excuse, once again, the overloading of sap. This ending scene is the one that's been in my mind from the start of "The House of Bliss"...with all of them outside on a lazy summer evening. Aren't we all glad it's done now? ^.~ Thank you so much for reading, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed it.

            3, ~Ice

~Finished 20 May 2003~


End file.
